


The Sun and Moon festival

by Imasuckerforships



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kaedo Zef returns, Lore - Freeform, Major Character Undeath, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Canon Lore, Origins of the gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Suicide Attempts, Past Violence, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Plot reveals, Post-Season/Series 03, Realization, References to suicide attempts, Relationship(s), Reveals, Sandsy, Soul Bond, Staying 6 metres away from each other hurts them, Tripkey, Tropes, Unhealthy Relationships, solar eclipse, soul mates, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Monkey brings Trip to a festival that’s over 1000 years old.The legend goes that the moon and sun spirits will choose two people/creatures to bind to the other for eternity.
Relationships: Monkey King & Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy & Kaedo Zef (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy & Original chracters, Pigsy & Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Sandy & Kaedo Zef (The New Legends of Monkey), Sandy & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 13





	1. Bindings

Monkey was a god. Gods had standards. Gods had a lot of things that simple humans like Trip would never understand.  
So when Monkey tells her about a festival celebrating the sun and moon she was confused.  
“What.. Do you mean?”, She asked, slipping into step beside him. He grinned down at her, his new staff in his hand his new staff had silver and gold On the end. His new leather armour didn’t have any good accents and he wore a blue scarf. His hair was the only thing that was the same.  
“The sunset festival. Really Monk, I thought you where god mad when you where younger.”  
Trip chuckled nervously remembering how she used to be a hormone raging teen wondering about what it would be like to sleep with a god..  
“Yeah.. Thing is. Never heard of it.”  
Pigsy behind her grumbled, “Some festival where humans hail gods. Of course prissy pants would love it.”  
Monkey shrugged, “That’s part of the reason.. But if I’m being honest it’s about the first ever god, the god of the sun and the goddess of the moon. Night time is the moon, day time is the sun. Although nights usually where things get freaky...”  
Sandy looked confused, “Was this a old thing?”  
Monkey hummed, “Used to attend before.. Pigsy was the only civil one I think.”  
“I don’t see the point in sleeping around!”  
“You slept with a demon.. And it’s not about sleeping around you know that.”  
Pigsy hummed. “It’s a load of balony Monkey. The spirits don’t exist..”  
“We’re here.”

The festival was in the middle of a forest, by a lake, hanging orange lights, fires and people laughing and having fun. Demons seemed to mix in with the humans aswell. Monkey sighed and slipped into his disguise, a jumper and a hat. Trip slipped into her Tinkle clothes, and Sandy looked like a demon. Pigsy took his act as a cook Slave again. Serving food up.  
“Monkey.. I don’t get what’s so special about this festival?”  
Monkey handed her a spiced beer, “Relax Monk. Everyone here is chilling. Look. At sunset something cool happens. Its an eclipse. And it’s said the spirits visit and dance with two lucky people. But in my 1000 years of living never seen schmuck.”  
She groaned but Decided one beer wouldn’t hurt. Anyway. Monkey was back after so long. Monkey in the flesh. Not just dreams. Monkey who looked at her like she meant everything to him.  
“So..”, She asked as the sunset, everyone seemed to be in pairs now. Demons/humans. Humans/Humans. Fairy/elf. Wait elf?  
“It’s a magical thing aswell monk. Also. Elfs exist.”  
She blinked wondering if she was tripping out. And wondering made her head spin.  
Was she tripping out? What was in that drink? She shouldn’t have taken it.  
She jumped as he wrapped an arm around her. Staring into the sunset. As she looked the light blinded her for a second, before something went over the sun. It looked.. The stars glistened like glitter above the lake line. The sky turning a dark blue. The moons shadow covering the sun. Trip gasped.  
Her attention paying to the hands around her waist. She giggled. “Monkey..”  
Wait. His hands where in his pockets. Who’s....  
She turned and squeaked bumping into Monkey. He calms her down.  
“Monk. There the spirits... They want you to dance with them. This.. Must be what Master spoke about.”  
“Spirits? Tell me I’m not tripping.”  
Monkey shook his head. Trip turned to the black spirit, it had feminine features, a black dress that faded into smoke. She turned to Monkey who was bowing to the white masculine spirit. Trip followed, much to the spirits chuckle. It didn’t speak but Trip almost felt a fizzle at the back of her mind tell her to dance with it. She took the lead, positioning the spirit, the spirit had no face, but its dress flowed into a white colour. Trip gasped, feeling her clothes burn, into a white dress. She looked to the moon spirit. The moon spirit danced with her. Trip almost felt like she was floating, the spirit had black starry hair, specks of stars sprinkled over her skin almost making it shimmer. Trip rested her hand on its Waist. The spirit touched her forehead with its own. Trip blinked and felt a weird shimmer inside her. It was pulling her towards something. Pulling her towards something she was always missing.. She turned to see Monkey in a black suit, he blinked at her. She smiled, he smiled. Monkeys black suit had that star look to it. Trips dress glowed like the sun. The moon spirit nudged her forward, before dancing with the sun spirit.  
Trip glanced nervously up at Monkey. She almost felt like time had stopped just for them. Just for them.  
Monkey grabbed her hand and wrapped his hand around her waist. She felt nervous, but started twirling with him. Started seeing stars in his eyes. She started seeing clouds. She blushed up at him. He looked enchanting. What Trip couldn’t figure out was why she felt attached to him. Why when he traced her face she felt electric run up her spine. He grinned.  
The spirits faded away.  
Trip and Monkey stared into each other’s eyes, Trip deciding a kiss would ruin this.  
“Trip..”  
“Monkey..”  
They soon returned to the present. The eclipse stopped and time resumed. Trip gasped, realising the dress had gone. She looked to Monkey who was in his disguise.  
She gulped nervously. Feeling strange. She smiled up at him. He unwrapped a hand around her waist and looked over to the others. Trips body froze at the loss of touch.  
“Monkey.. What.. Happened?”  
Monkey furrowed his brows.  
“That’s never happened. The master told of the spirits of the gods returning and joining two people together. Of course it was nothing but a tale. That’s why people come here Trip. They sleep with the person after to test the bind. Ofcourse Nothing happens.. Except.. That just happened..”, He touched her shoulder and she relaxed to his touch. He took his hand away and Trip tensed up, missing him.  
“That’s.. Weird. I’m back for 3 weeks and now this has happened.”  
“What’s?”  
“They spirits have bonded our souls Trip. We’re more than souls mates. We’re one soul.”  
Trip blinked up at him.  
“What? We’re where soulmates before?”  
Monkey nodded, “I think the crown bonded us as well.. But... I don’t know what’s going on. We should ask the scroll of knowledge.”  
Trip nodded and followed behind him. He sped of 4 metres ahead and Trip felt a pain almost like a head ache sutra take her of guard. She almost feel over, her legs giving way. She caught up to Monkey and the pain went away.  
She shook her head. She must’ve been imagining it. That and she did drink.  
She took Monkeys hand and felt both of there muscles relax.  
Sandy looked up from her cooking and looked to them.  
“Aw. Pigsy look. There together. Adorable beans.”  
Trip blushed, and sat down, searching for the scroll of knowledge.  
Monkey sat down and played with his staff, his lips pulled into a thin line. He didn’t know what to do. And it made him feel very out of control.  
“Scroll of knowledge. What does it mean if your souls get bonded?”  
The scroll flickered, “A soul bond means both souls are now one.”  
Trip groaned, “Who where the moon goddess and Sun god?”  
“The first ever gods.”  
Trip blinked.  
“What.. Monkey hear this. The sun and moon gods where the first ever gods.”  
Pigsy nodded stirring a pot.  
“Yep. They were. They existed long before our time. There children made the earth we live on.”  
Trip blinked, “Wait.. Is this some origin story?”  
Pigsy shrugged, “That’s all we know. There was more but after wars between the grandchildren the original story was lost.” Trip blinked.  
“Wiat.. How do you know so much?”  
Pigsy exhaled, “I learnt it in school. Of course the story was altered. Etc. So. Why are you curious about the creators?”  
Trip gulped, “Um...”, she looked to Moneky. He nodded and slapped his thighs.  
“There spirits bonded us. I know. Crazy right?”  
Pigsy blinked.  
“You.. Saw the gods?”  
“No. She didn’t even have a face.”  
Pigsy exhaled, “She gave it up to have children, they both did. Or some other reason. But that might just be a myth.” Trip groaned and threw the scroll down. “Great. Two all powerful gods who I will never see again bonded me and him.”  
Pigsy shook his head.  
“Trip.. You don’t understand. This hasn’t happened ever. Ever. Ever. Get it? They have done it for a reason Trip. Maybe because your a special human. Maybe because it’s destiny. Maybe because they needed to tell you two to get a room already. How would I know?”  
Sandy shrugged, “Your the eldest. Monkeys.. Totally not 1000 years old.”  
Monkey shook his head.  
“I am. Just listen guys... This is messed up. I don’t know what’s going on. Neither would the master. Neither would the elder. Neither would anyone. The scroll is our best bet ok?”  
Trip nodded, and looked to see it was night. “We should rest.”  
Pigsy hummed and slammed down to the ground wrapping himself in blankets. Sandy slept close by, her scathe close. Trip curled up to Monkey. Very fiber in her body telling her to get close to him. He traced her face. “Monk.. We’ll figure this out. I hope.”  
Trip kept his hand there, seeing him visibly relax to. “Monkey. If we touch each other. We feel normal. But earlier. The pain..”  
Monkey hummed, “I know. I.. Don’t.. Understand. Why would two gods choose to bind us? Your a human. I’m a god.”  
“Monkey..”  
He cursed, “I didn’t mean it like that... I just.. Have to fight this new urge.”  
Trip furrowed her brows up at him. Noticing how she was cuddling up to him now.  
“Monkey... What urge?”  
He smiled and booped her nose.  
“Nothing. At all.”


	2. Orange eyes

Trip and Monkey woke up the the soft sounds of snores and bird noise. Trip stretched and instantly held Monekys hand again, his muscles relaxing.  
“Monkey. What are we going to do?”  
Monkey sighed, his hair all ruffled. “The sun and moon goddess have bonded our souls Trip.. It makes sense we try to find out more about the gods. Only thing is. All of there children died.”  
“Children?”  
Monkey picked at the blanket, his fingers tapping on Trips.  
“They had 3 children, and they all fought each other and died. The story goes that the sun and moon god died to bring gods to life. But the thing is, we just saw them. So..”  
“The Legends are wrong.”  
Monkey nodded, “This doesn’t help our little matter does it?”  
Trip sighed and stood up, grabbing her canteen and moving towards the lake. The pain felt like an ache at first but as she got further the head ache came, Monkey walked up to her and smiled.  
“We should test out our bind soon. But for now let’s just stick together.”

Trip and monkey returned to camp, Trip and Monkey sat away from each other’s and the fuzzy feeling was grating Trips nerves telling her to move closer. To be close.  
“So. Look who was here yesterday.”  
Trip looked over to pogsy, who was sat next to Kaedo. “Kaedo?”  
He smiled weakly, his eyes looked dark, he wasn’t wearing his leather he was wearing normal clothes. “Hello.”  
Trip smiled over at him.  
“Kaedo. What are you doing here?”  
He opened his mouth and closed it again. He then sighed and poked the fire, he looked tired.  
“They killed my dad. My father. My adopted father. In cold blood.”  
Trip blinked, but had somehow found Monkeys hand on that time.  
“I’m sorry Kaedo.”  
He shrugged, “He was protecting me. So I found you guys. I live in the closest town, the Zef territory. He.. Told me...He...”  
He sighed, and his shoulders shook. “He...”  
Sandy placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok Kaedo. You don’t have to tell us his last words.”  
Kaedo hummed and quieted down.  
It was different from the bouncy child she knew. It was weird and it made her shiver to.  
Kaedo wasn’t talking. Kaedo want bickering. He was sat there his eyes dark, his shoulders slack.  
He looked upset. And not just about his fathers death at all.  
“You know the Zef family... Yeah. My father was the leader. Zef. To think my family killed all dragons. We where bounty hunters and my dad had beef with a few people. They sent demon assassins and he.. He told me before he died that.. He wasn’t my real dad.” He sighed. “I’m sorry you guys. I’m upset. My dads dead and he.. He..”, his voice broke and he clenched a fist.  
“He told me he’s not my dad. He had kept it a secret from me my entire life! He’s selfish! Sticking me in with pathetic kids and forcing me s to become a bounty hunter. I left, and after I helped you escape I went back to say sorry and stayed there for a few weeks and then he gets murdered infront of me! And he had the balls to say I’m not his actual son. That he adopted me...I don’t remember my real parents so I decided to find you guys. I’m sorry. Your the only people I know.” Sandy rubbed his back, “Calm down Kaedo. What good does anger do if he’s dead?”  
Kaedo exhaled, his eyes flashing a orange.  
Trip blinked, she must’ve been imagining things.  
“Your right. I’m sorry. I’m.. Mad that’s all... So Pigsy was telling me the sun god and moon goddess bonded your souls?”  
Monkey hummed, and twirled his Staff around.  
Trip couldn’t admit it but something was tugging at her. She couldn’t just admit that she was imagining those eyes. His eyes turned orange. Kaedos a demon. Is that why he was adopted? Trip shuffled in her seat. No. Demons where evil. Kaedo was.. He did betray Trip. He sold her out for coins but he also cared for her. “Yeah. And if we move more than 4m away from each other we both get head aches. Paining head aches. Like a head ache sutra.”, Monkey said and Trip nodded. Kaedo thought for a moment, his eyes looking a little clearer now. “That doesn’t sound good.. But what are you going to do?” Monkey shrugged, “We need to find out more about the sun god and the moon goddess. So.. Where should we go?”, He asked everyone. Trip shrugged, Sandy shrugged, Kaedo looked to Pigsy. Pigsy picked up the scroll of Knowledge. “Where should Trip and Monkey go to find out more about the moon goddess and sun god?” The scroll flashed a sentence. “The gardens of Eden.” Kaedo blinked, “What’s the gardens of Eden?” Monkey groaned, “It’s where Eden lived before he disappeared or died. It’s unknown. No body knows where it is. Only that it exists in Legends. The master, he was related to Sam. The god who wrote the scrolls. He reckoned it was south from Jade mountain. So it’s either exists or doesn’t.” “Wait back track. The master was related to one of the creators sons?” Monkey nodded. “It’s why he protected the scrolls. Because his great grandfather Sam made them.” Kaedo nodded. “So the master. Where exactly did he say this garden was?” “South. It’s.. North west from here. So..”, he grabbed the scroll. “Trip can read it.” “Scroll of Knowledge which path will lead us to the gardens of Eden?” The scroll flashed. “North west. That path.”, She pointed to infront of them. “How long will it take to get the the Gardens of Eden?” “6 weeks.”, the scroll wrote. “Right. Road Trip. Like the good old days.”, Sandy grinned rubbing Kaedos hair. He pushed her of and smiled up at her. Trip gulped down a lump. Kaedo was a demon. Kaedo was a demon. Kaedo was a demon. She sighed. Not all demons where bad.. Kaedo has shown that, he gave Trip a fangkris, he freed her from Hagfish, he laughed with her and helped her escape with Sandy and Pigsy. Kaedo was a demon or she suspected it and she would be ok with that. She smiled at him. She held Monkeys hand, relaxing with him. “Ready?” “As I’ll ever be monk.”


	3. Your Majesty

The shaman bumbled next to Font demon and Devari.  
“Welcome back.”, He looked up to the demoness in the stone throne.  
“It’s an honour to be in your presence your majesty.”, He said his head bowed.  
The demoness smiled sweetly, her face a bit older than he remembered.  
“Istophor. Nice to see you again.”  
The shaman nodded and kept his gaze down.  
“You look older.”, She said and he looked up at met her green gaze.  
“I guess. It’s been 700 years since your death.”  
The demoness smiled.  
“Yes. And Hagfish has brought me back to life had he not? I had to possess 750 human body’s since then.”, She snapped annoyed. The human body she had possessed was Monica this time. She hated the old hag. She wanted her beautiful body back. The one she had before Monkey killed her. Now that her powers where working.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll find you a strong young body your majesty.”, Devari said.  
She smiled.  
“Read my mind. Now where’s Gorm? My general?”  
Font looked uneasy.  
“Hagfish kinda puppeteered him after your demise.”  
“Ok so where is he?”  
“Dead.”  
The demoness rolled her eyes.  
“Pathetic. Anyway. Who is here then?”  
The shaman stood up, “Font demon, one of your old guards. I may have done a few things so he can follow comands etc. But he’s released now.”  
Font hummed, “Good to see you again.”  
The demoness nodded.  
“Me, Istophor, or the shaman. And the first demon to achieve immortality by using the scrolls.”  
Devari made his presence more known. “Yes then some brat chucked me out the window. She’s pretty. Mine but she’s smitten the Monkey king.”  
The demoness brought him forward, he flew Of his feet and into Her hand around his throat.  
“Monkey king?”, She spat the name. It was his fault she had failed the first time. Devari nodded.  
“The Monkey kings been locked up for 500 years because of me. But that brat Tripitaka freed him. We tried to take over Jade mountain and get the scrolls for you but.. The Monkey king had scattered them. I retrieved one and used it to turn myself immortal so I could find the other six.”  
The demoness let go of his throat, he rubbed it.  
“This is why you where my second hand man Devari. Good job. But it failed didn’t it?”  
He nodded sheepishly.  
“I tried to break his mind so I could see where the scrolls where aswell as translate more of the language.”, The shaman said and the demoness smiled to him.  
“Good. But it failed didn’t it?”  
He nodded.  
“I was about to destroy the crown but the girl Tripitaka freed him. Oh yeah I got my memorys back.”  
The demoness groaned and placed her head in her hands.  
“Is Hagfish the only demon who actually did something?”  
The shaman nodded.  
“Yes. But he made a clone of Monkey and well the clone killed him.”  
The demoness perked up. Her green eyes flashing.  
“A clone?”  
“They killed it.”  
She sighed, and wacked the arm rest, it breaking in half.  
“What about my son?”  
“Son?”  
“My blood. My boy. The kid I had with me every meeting.”  
The shaman made an Oh sound.  
“We gave him to a good friend to train up and teach how to use his powers.”  
“And...”  
The shaman shrugged, “Haven’t heard from them in 600 years. But I’m sure.. He’s fine. He’s your son your majesty.”  
The demoness hummed.  
“Find out then. Go! GO! I need to know if my sons ok! Go or I’ll kill you!”, She snarled, her eyes glowing, her skin crushing with green fire.  
“And you Font. Find me my armour.”  
He nodded and left the throne room.  
She sighed. “So Devari. Your immortal?”  
Devari hummed.  
“Yes. But I could never be as powerful as you.”  
The demoness smiled.  
“Good. Because if your loyal I’m loyal back. But I don’t mind getting my hands dirty.”  
Devari gulped, He has seen demons get on her bad side before. It did not end well for them.  
“How old is the shaman now?”  
“800 years old. He has 200 years left to live.”  
“Right.. He’s an abnormal right?”  
“Yes. A demon who lives to 1000. Very rare now adays.”  
The demoness leaned her chin on her hand.  
“I guess.. But tell me. How did the master die?”  
Devari flashed his red eyes.  
“A knife to the back.”  
“Was it painful?”  
“Very. Monkey was upset. Very. We battled and then I left. Ready for the gods to kill him.. Instead. My backup was late and I couldn’t steal the scrolls. So he took them and scattered them. But don’t worry. If you want revenge just attack the monk. He loves the brat. Kill the monk if you want. But you need the scrolls don’t you?”  
The demoness nodded.  
“Let her collect them then kill her. I know where the scroll you want is. Helpful Lior told us. It’s in the garden of Eden. They have three others. That’s four and the next three would be easy to find. Then with the sevens scrolls you can finally carry out your plan.” The demoness nodded. “Your clever Devari. Your very clever.” Devari blushed and looked down nervously. “Thank you.” The demoness shrugged. “We’ll ambush them.. Kill the monk. Then kill the monkey king and his little friends.” “But.. Can I at least use the monk first?” The demoness gagged. “Your gross you know that?” “What? She’s hot.” The demoness gave him a look and made green fire appear in her palm. She stared into the green flames. “I wonder if he had fire powers.” “Your son?” “Hm.” Devari shifted on his feet. “I know it’s not my place to say but.. I hope your sons ok.” “Thanks Devari.” He smiled softly. “No problem Hakuru.”


	4. Kaedos monologue

Kaedo looked up at the two infront of him.  
Trip and Monkey where walking in pace with each other. Hand in hand.  
Kaedo couldn’t wrap his head round why the sun and moon goddess bonded there souls.  
Monkey was egotistical. Hard headed. But he guessed it was because Monkey was a powerful god.  
Trip was smart, equally hardheaded. She was a human. Pathetic things.  
Also hated wearing normal clothes. A white long sleeved shirt that was to big for him. Trousers and leather boots. He had pocketed his fathers tooth necklace. He knew wearing it would reveal who he was to Pigsy.   
He couldn’t understand how the other gods hadn’t realised it yet. How much evidence there was aswell. He just couldn’t out right Say it. It was Pigsys secret to say. He just watched Sandy and Pigsy talk. Pigsy knew more than he was letting on about the soul bond. If Kaedo has known he would’ve told them. But he didn’t. He had a plan.   
Sure he messed it up. But he knew he had to carry on with it. Even if he loved these people. He knew his father was waiting for him. He had to do this. No matter his feelings.   
And anyway, demons didn’t feel things. It was his other half that made him.. Empathetic. Gross.   
He hated having feelings for these people. Hated how he loved them like a family. The one he had but lost.  
He slipped his hand in his pocket and felt the edge to the tooth. The tooth was years old. It was older than Trip. It was a family heirloom or it could become one. Kaedo wasn’t fully grown yet. He could have kids, it was legal with his actual age. He just looked like a stupid kid. Even if he was 5 times that age.  
But he had took the disguise of a human 13 year old bounty hunter. Sure. He lived with the Zefs. But he sure as shit wasn’t one.  
He was not a human. He knew that. He had watched his mother kill humans before without any remorse.   
He wasn’t a human. So why did he get all these human feelings.   
Maybe he’s spent to much time with Trip.   
Maybe it was because he’s spent so long with the Zef family. It could he anything. But all he knew is that his feelings where stupid.   
He was just going to betray them again.  
He was just going to make Trip hate him again.  
He was just going to complete his plan.


	5. Pigsys soup always tasted familiar

Trip and the rest made camp.  
It had been a week since the eclipse.  
Trip and Monkey had tested the bond. 4 meters and you get a head ache, 5 meters you start to feel faint, 6 meters the pain takes over your muscles and you faint.  
So. 3 meters the longest.

Kaedo distanced himself, like he did when they first met. He sat alone, and grumbled, poking the fire.  
Maybe he was a baby demon? Maybe even Gods got the flashy eyes?  
"So Kaedo.. Your father Ryan Zef got killed?"  
Kaedo looks up at Trip and nodded then back down the the fire.  
"He was protecting me from them."  
"Who?", Pigsy asked he was busy cooking on the fire.  
Kaedos lips parted with unspoken words, his brown eyes glinting orange.  
"No one."  
Sandy sighed at him.  
They all knew something was up.  
Kaedo was different.  
"Kaedo.. It wasn't no-one."  
He snapped the twig in half his jaw clenched in anger, his eyes turned orange now. It was unmistakeable in the dark of night now. His eyes burning like embers.  
Sandy gasped up at him.  
"Your a.."  
"Demon? I uh.. Just found out. Thats why he was killed.", He sighed, and threw the broken twig in the fire, it crackled and popped the embers dancing with the smoke that flew up into the star sky.  
During the night his face looked somehow different, his orange eyes popping out of his head and yet looking natural. His face looking familiar to Pigsy. A face... It hit him. He was him. He was his son.. that made him pale with terror.  
He gulped his emotions down.  
No..  
It was impossible.  
All this time. All this time.. And he was there.. All of those dinners. All of those moments. And he was his son. Was it all a lie? He betrayed Trip and sold her for coins to a person who trip was certain was dead...... He trembled and let out a shaky breath.  
It all made sense now.  
He spat the name of his father, it burned on his tongue but was carved out on Kaedos identical face.  
Kaedo stared at him, for far to long, his lips twitching in a smile. He knew it to. He knew he was his son.  
This was a dangerous game he was playing. What was his plan?  
Pigsy could only imagine one thing. It shook him to his core. Kaedo.. he was going to betray them all again?  
He looked to the scrolls.  
He couldn't let him take them. it was more serious now. Who knows what powers had been passed on to him?  
If he revealed who Kaedo was it would reveal who he was. He couldn't. Not with the fate of the bond set in motion.  
He cursed in his head and for the first time dinner was ruined. He ended up making soup. Sandys favourite.

Sandy watched un easily between Kaedo and pigsy, it was a tense atmosphere between them. Why?  
Pigsy didn't not like him now because he was a demon right?  
She held the bowl between her hands, the heat warming her hands.  
Pigsys soup always tasted familiar. It was the sweet flavour of pepper, and potatoes. It tasted like soup her mother made, but without fish. Pigsy never cooked fish around her since the mountain of fruit and flowers, after she told him she could hear them scream as they died.  
Pigsy was caring. He was everyone's rock, but didnt hesitate to protect them at all costs when things got out of hand.  
Sandy envied his cooking Everytime she asked him to show her shed mess it up and he'd get mad. And she doesn't like it when hes mad. She got why. Cooking was Pigsys life. he lived for it.  
He never explained why he was so good at cooking when she asked.  
Monkey made it perfectly clear that back in the days before he was imprisoned, (Even if it was a touchy subject for him to talk about), that there where huge kitchens, serving the best food for generals etc.  
Pigsy was a retired general, not like he had to learn to cook his meals or anything. Maybe before Locke he missed the food and learnt it that way but it was only 500 years, he said he was with Locke for 300 of them.  
If he was at Sandys level it wouldn't take 200 yers to get to chefs level.  
So it sowed seeds in sandys mind.  
What if Pigsy was around before jade mountain was fully built? He would've been friends with Zac the masters father aswell then. And learning how to cook for his exhausted god friends would have helped him form bonds which could lead to his position as a general easier to get.  
It was the best she could come up with.  
But Pigsy didnt like talking about his life before stone.  
Did he have a wife children who died during the massacre of jade mountain?  
Sandy felt strange when she thought about that.  
Pigsy, with a family, it made her ache in a place she normally didn't feel things in. It made her upset a little.  
Pigsy loving someone..  
Pigsy kissing someone...  
Who wasn't her.  
Sure she had suspected she had some feelings for Pigsy. After Trip had turned out to be a girl, all feelings kinda went away, that and her and monkey looked at each other like she remembered her parents did.  
Did her and pigsy look at each other like that?  
Did he feel the same?  
She remembered the first week Monkey was missing.  
Pigsy supported them both. Being a rock in that dark time of grief and worry. Sandy realised how much all of the meant to her.  
sandy found him crying one night.  
She watched him and was confused.  
Why was he crying?  
He was fine earlier?  
She looked over and he was holding his necklace. his hands trembling. Sandy had never seen him so upset, she got up and before she knew it her body was next to him. Not even feeling the cold.  
"Pigsy?"  
He chocked and faced her, she was in her undergarments, and he was standing, well sitting, guard.  
"Whats wrong?"  
His eyes glistened with tears still, he rubbed them away.  
"Nothing."  
She sighed and sat next to him.  
She grabbed his hand in a daring move, even if her palms where sweating.  
"Its not.. Whats wrong?"  
He looked down at the tooth that was older than sandy. His eyes ghosting with fond memories.  
"Did someone give that to you? An old wife or something?"  
Pigsy made a chocked laugh, his throat horse from crying.  
"I never got married. And.. Not really. An old friend and me killed a sabe.... a wolf and each took a tooth."  
Sandy looked at the necklace, "Pigsy, it must've been a big wolf."  
He smiled, "It was.. And.. He's gone now."  
Sandy squeezed his hand.  
"Well uh.. I'm not going anywhere."  
She sheepishly ducked her head, feeling a blush appear.  
Pigsy smiled to her, she didn't see it.  
He squeezed her hand back.  
"Thats.. Good to know Sands. neither am I.. Family are important. Even the one you find."  
Sandy blushed and watched him, he looked back and blushed before moving to the fire.  
"I'll make some warm milk if you want? With some cinnamon. The way you like it.", He said as he looked for the ingredients.  
Sandy smiled watching him with kind eyes, "You.. Noticed?"  
Warm milk was something he served her after monkeys death, she liked it. She'd never had it before. Her old family being poor as dirt.  
Pigsy cleared his throat, almost nervously, "Yeah well.. The cinnamon had to be going somewhere."  
Sandy hummed and wrapped herself up in a wooly blanket. Watching the dark blue sky, that was painted with lights. She wondered if gods turned into stars when they died. She watched the stars sparkle, looking like water in the sky.  
She saw the big round moon. The shape of a woman's head on it. She rubbed her eyes and it disappeared. She guessed it was her eyes. Or she now guessed was the moon goddess watching them from where ever she was. But why?  
She bonded Monkey and trips souls.  
Maybe if she and pigsy had danced she would've chose them..  
No.  
It was written in the stars that night, glistening for her to see, she didn't need some soul bind, she just needed to support him, and be there, hoping one day he looks at her like she looks at the stars.  
The moon and sun god where the first gods, they had plans that she could never think of.  
She's stupid to think that her, a water god would get special attention from a celestial being.  
Trip was connected to Monkey. The soul bind happened for a reason. Monkey was fates friend. He said that once.  
That was the plan.  
She and pigsys relationship would crumble. He would leave her all alone if she admitted her feelings. 

She looked at the untouched soup in her hands, then back up to the stars.  
The moon was a slither tonight, the stars where hidden behind a blanket of darkness.  
She sighed.  
Trip and monkey where special.  
She just happened to stumble upon the scholar, get told by him to protect a monk called Tripitaka, and learned the ancient language by luck. Not fate. Fate was cruel to her if it was fate, making her get abandoned..  
That was not the moon goddess or sun gods doing.  
What was it Monkey said?  
"Humans stumble around for a smidge of fate to go there way, they move aimlessly through life having no purpose, some have music, some write, some have money, but its not fate. They do it to feel like they have a purpose. Fate is in gods blood. Fate is a gods friend."  
But thing is, Sandy was born to humans.  
So maybe.  
She just happened to stumble into everything.  
Maybe fate would never happen to her.  
Maybe this would all get taken away from her and she'd be left with nothing.  
Again.


	6. Earth under his feet

Kaedo knew he wasn't going crazy.  
He..  
He wasn't crazy.  
Pigsy knew.  
Pigsy knew.  
Pigsy knew.  
Of course he would. He's smarter than he lets on.   
He knew this was just a hiccup in his plan and it would be fine. It would be fine.  
Pigsy was old.  
Which made him even more deadly.  
He watched Pigsy and revelled in the fact he couldn't spill the beans because he'd have to explain everything.   
Everything to do with him and his father.

Kaedo had never met his father.  
He was a baby when it all happened.  
Pigsy had.  
He ages differently to everything else.   
He gets that from his father.  
Explaining who his father was would mean Pigsy would have to explain everything else.  
Kaedo wasn't certain about anything to do with the eclipse or the soul bond but he knew Pigsy knows everything.  
Pigsy was there you see.  
Not just with Hakuru and the attack at jade mountain.  
Not just with the end of the war.  
Not just when Jade was starting.  
He was there. He was there. he was there when everything happened.  
Kaedo was certain.  
It's in the way he held himself, the way he glances at the scrolls like Kaedos going to run away with them any second.  
Kaedo knew showing his demon eyes would knock Pigsy of balance.  
Pigsys been searching for him all of his life anyway.

Monkey wasn't smart or wise like the master or Zac or Sam was.  
But he could guess Kaedo being a demon didn't sit right with Pigsy.  
Trip was more accepting.  
Sandy couldn't know any better.  
But Monkeys had to deal with demons. So he didn't know how to feel.

-800 years ago- 30 days Before Queen Hakurus attack on jade mountian.

Young Monkey was 1010 years old. And had just became a guard, a respected position for Non-bloods, he got to go to meetings. His job to help fight. He had just graduated school, he was founded by the master and brought to jade mountain as a small child. The master didn't teach him until he had killed Hakuru.  
He had been called to a meeting by Zsack or known to all as The Master.  
He felt more on edge than ever. Meetings didn't just happen. Especially rare if it was called by the master. And it was the first one he was attending.  
He entered the meeting room, familiar faces looked up at him.  
Gwen, Lior, Zsack, and a new one.  
He instantly recognised the tooth necklace, he bowed in respect.  
"Captain Rocky Earth, descendent of Altalune and Táiyang.", He whispered to himself and he stood up.  
Gwen was laughing, her tooth necklace drawn around her neck.  
"Seriously Sún Wúkong you don't need to bow."  
He cleared his throat nervously, it was an honour to see a descendant of the creatods. Gwen was a times 50 descendant of Adad the god of lighting and storms. The fourth born of the sun and Moon gods, Altalune and Taiyang. Rocky was the son of Adam who was the sun of Zane, the god of earth, fire, air, also the second born of the sun and moon gods. The master was the son of Zac who was the son of Sam, the fifth born.   
The master and Rocky had grown up together nearly 50 years separating them.  
He recognised the tooth because Gwen showed him hers. A heirloom. It had an engraving of the sun and moon on it if you shined it in the sun the sun would appear, and the moon the moon. Magical. Each of the 7 children of Altalune and Táiyang got one from the same magical beast. But only 3 creatods exist. The others killed by the ferocious maniacal God-king of the past called grey.  
Monkey swore he would never become a god-king.  
Even if he was one of the powerfullest non-bloods. Just behind Lior. Non-bloods weren't related to Creatods. They weren't descendants of Altalune and Taiyang.  
He made his way to his seat which was next to Gwen.  
"Right. I have gathered the most noblest non-bloods and the only creatods left to say about the threat of a demon uprising."  
"Another one.", He heard Lior groan.  
The master cleared his throat, "My grandfather made the scrolls she is seeking. It is my duty to protect the sacred scrolls. This isn't no ordinary demon, she is Demon Queen Hakuru, yes the real one. The wife to God-King Grey. Mine and Rockys great uncle."  
Rocku huffed, he had a skin head cut, and a beard, he had muscles. His brown eyes deeper than Monkey. His face a smidge of Zane. It seemed he only inherited earth from his father though.   
But he was the only god to bend earth.   
Water was third rare. Air the most rare. Fire was second rare. For new born gods to have.  
Only Rocky could bend earth.  
Monkey guessed he was a bit of an air god, he could call his cloud, but that was a gift from the master. He used the scroll of creation and made his cloud. But he didn't have his cloud then.  
So no not really.  
"She's alive? She's a demon right?", Gwen asked.  
The master hummed, "We have a no idea. Lost knowledge.", he brushed it under the carpet.  
It still stuck to Monkey to this day.  
She couldn't have been turned immortal by the scroll because Davari had said he was the first demon ever to achieve immortality. But he said achieve not born.  
So was she born immortal?  
"Why is she important."  
Rocky growled the earth under his feet rumbling.  
"She killed half of the creatods with God-King Grey. Sure with a god, but she's powerful on her own. But if she found the others..", He trailed of his face turning white.  
"Others?"  
"There are 3 more like her. If she finds them. There's no one stopping her."

PRESENT DAY

Monkey shook of his memorys wondering why he was thinking about that meeting. He had killed many demons before then. But Hakuru was his moment. Killing her made him a respected Non-Blood its how he became the masters personal student.  
He turned to the not monk who was holding his hand, she looked up at him. Her brows furrowed.  
"Did we just.. Memory walk?"


	7. Glistened like stars

Monkey blinked.  
"You saw my memory's?"  
Trip nodded but she still looked confused. He squeezed her hand and it sent warmth up his muscles then a spark in his brain.  
"It was the soul bond. I guess we can see each others memory's."  
Trip nodded but still didn't sound entirely convinced.  
"I guess..."  
Kaedo caught up to her, his brown eyes gleaming orange around the iris.  
"Hi Kaedo."  
"Afternoon trip. Hi knuckle head.", He said to Monkey. Monkey flushed and let go of trips hand, there muscles tensing up a little.  
"Listen Kaedo, your not an exception.. Just because you've been on this quest doesn't mean I wont hesitate to kill you where you stand. If it comes down to it.", he finished the threat awkwardly much to a smug smirk of Kaedo.  
"Little sh-"  
Trip nudged into Monkeys side.  
He grunted but shut up.

???? YEARS AGO BEFORE THE GOD-KING WAR

Zane frowned, his stance staring at his hopeless brother. Eden was staring at the human emperors daughter, Mikza. He chuckled, and rubbed his stubble.  
"Eds why don't you just talk to her already..", he told his brother Eden bristled, "I-I guess. But look at me Zane. No girl likes this.", He said his head hang low. zane chuckled, they where both old teenagers.   
"Eden.. We're gods. Even if Greta made humans they still fall at our feet. She has her son Grey to look after and teach now anyway."  
Eden scoffed, "Zane.. It feels weird to be attracted to something my sister made..."  
Zane scoffed now, shaking his head, "My wife's pregnant with my son, and she's human you know."  
Eden made a face, and Mikza waved and wondered over. her brown hair in waves down he back. She wore expensive robes, and lived near the creatods.  
"eden! How are you doing?"  
Eden stumbled for words, he was awkward.  
He fiddled with his sleeves.  
"I-Im good. What about you?"  
She smiled, a thing of rare beauty.  
Her face splattered with freckles, a body that had that nice hourglass shape.  
"I'm well. Our fathers are meeting today. So I thought I would walk around the plum gardens."  
Zane smirked and decided he should leave them alone.  
He walked of.  
"Yes. Want me to get you one?", eden asked and reached up and grabbed a plum, "Here. This is the only place where these things grow."  
"its because you made them right? As your power?"  
Eden chuckled and shook his head.  
"I don't have a power per say, I keep my siblings in check. I'm keep the balance."  
Mikza hummed and bit into the plum, moaning.  
"Gods Eden. this tastes soo good."  
He hummed, watching the sun glisten through the leaves. It was a sunny day that day. Adad was busy messing around and turning the clouds into funny shapes. Greta was teaching her son Grey. Zane was sparing. Moana was in the sea, with Ymir, begging her to make another starfish. Sam was busy writing the 6 sacred scroll.  
"Well plants take time you know. Adad does his job."  
Mikza smiled, she was wearing green robes today.   
"Good. Hows Samuel?"  
Eden watched a bird fly past. A Blue Tit.   
"Good. Hes on his....70th try of making the scroll of immortality."  
Mikza hummed, "Good. Whats it like being immortal?"  
Eden shrugged. He'd never really thought about what it was like to be mortal. Immortality was a god thing. Humans were mortal.  
"Same as mortal, just we cant die."  
Mikza nodded, "Right. Was nice chatting but I should be heading of."  
Eden watched her walk away and sighed.  
"Idiot. Your never going to tell her are you? The world would have to end for you to."

PRESENT DAY

Kaedo kicked a rock flying. He hadn't met his father. he hadn't met the rest of his family either. He only had his mother.  
He guessed the shaman helped raise him a little, trying to teach him a few tricks. They never caught on.  
He didnt have a bad childhood or anything. He loved his mother she loved him to.  
Or.. It seemed like love.  
Kaedo didn't know what love was until he met the gang.  
But now he was going to finish his mothers plan.  
he had to steal the 7 scrolls.   
He had too.  
His mother was waiting on him.  
....Did he have to?  
Yes Kaedo. Mothers waiting on you. you'll be the best son ever if you get the scrolls.   
He remembered his mother in the best memories.  
Not the dark ones.  
Not the ones where she shouts at him, or laughs when he cries.  
Not the ones where she says how it was his fault his father was gone.  
Was it?  
What did he do?  
he was a child.  
Thats no excuse Kaedo.  
he sighed.  
Pigsy had been looking for him for most of his life to take him away from his mother. To show him the rest of his family.  
But if he's right.  
Pigsys the last of his fathers side.  
All because he was a coward.  
All because he didn't join his father.   
"Remember Kaedo they despise us, they will do anything to take you away from me, you don't understand now but you will. When your older, you'll be his greatest creation."

Pigsy ran a hand through his hair, watching Kaedo.  
How was he alive?  
Why did he even show his face?  
Who has he been staying with for the past 500 years?  
He drummed his fingers against his pitchfork.  
It was 3 weeks till they arrived at the garden of Eden.  
3 weeks until everything going to be revealed.  
Sweat trickled down his neck.  
Everything.  
Kaedo being Hakurus son.  
Hakuru herself.  
And explaining who he was.   
Sandy wasn't the only one with secrets, Pigsy carried more than he could count. Years have passed but he still never lets his guard down. It would endanger everyone he cared about. Sandy, Trip, Monkey, and even the runt Kaedo. He couldn't. He couldn't betray them like that.  
He glanced to trip and Monkey, they hadn't noticed yet.   
How had monkey not noticed his powers changing?  
How does trip not notice how she's getting stronger?  
How is he going to explain all of it to them?  
He growled.  
Sandy.  
She was watching him, he could feel her anxious, worried gaze.  
He loved her.  
The second girl hes ever loved.  
Not that Sandy was like her at all.  
sandy was different, funny, shy, he would listen to her poems all day if he could.  
Sandy caught up and awkwardly smiled.  
"Everything ok Pigsy?"  
He nodded.  
even after years of being called it he still was shocked to be called it.  
In his defence he had to change his name.  
Maybe he was a coward.  
Then again, he'd be targeted by demons everywhere, more than he was now and killed.  
Or they could try.  
"Yep. I was just thinking..."  
Sandy perked up, "About your old friend?"  
Pigsy smiled, "Yeah. About all of them actually."  
"Who where they Pigsy?"  
He shuffled nervously, "No one. They died a long time ago."  
That was the truth.  
or.. Part of it.  
"Oh.. sorry."  
He nudged shoulders with her, "Why you sorry silly?"  
She blushed, "Nothing.."

Monkey and Trip both looked up at the full moon.  
"Monk. Have you wondered why they bonded us?"  
Trip looked down at him, her freckles sparkling like stars.  
"Yeah.. I don't understand Monkey. I'm mortal."  
Monkey hummed and met her hand with his own.  
"Trip... I don't care that your mortal.."  
She flushed up at him, "Monkey?"  
He cupped her face, "You mean everything to me Monk."  
She smiled and he smiled back. Her eyes lighting up with a moon shape, Monkeys a sun.  
Trip frowned, Monkey stared at her, "Your eyes."  
"Your eyes."  
Monkey stepped back and they both disappeared, he felt his muscles stiffen and he met her skin with a hand again.  
This time he wasn't going crazy, her freckles glistened like stars now.  
Her eyes had a crescent moon in.  
Trip stared at Monkeys eyes, a sun shape in his.  
She gulped.  
"Whats going on?"  
Monkey blinked, unable to tear his eyes away.  
"I-...."  
He raised a hand to hold her cheek, running his thumb over he sparkles.  
"Your sparkling."  
"Your radiating light."  
He looked down and realised that his freckles where lit up to. Creating a sort of illuminating on his face.  
He came to the conclusion Trip looked beautiful with those grey eyes.  
Staring into her eyes.  
His thumbs circling her cheeks.  
"Your beautiful."  
He rested his head on and sparks appeared. Lighting up around them.  
She looked to, grey and yellow sparks mixing.  
"Monkey what's going on?"  
He stared into her eyes, not muttering a single word. His mouth never moving.  
"I have no idea.."


	8. Forks and rocks

Hakuru looked to the font demon, he was training and dancing with his swords. He was really the only amusing thing she got to watch in this broken temple.  
She was surprised the walls where still standing, everything was covered in dust though. 700 years it hadn't been used.  
She idly wondered what would have happen if she hadn't been murdered by that god Sún Wukong. She looked down at her young body, her ginger hair up in her classic bun. She used to have raven hair, but she was the best looking out of the four girls that they'd captured, the rest she killed. Pathetic creatures, even though they where made by gods. Or she should rather think a goddess.

???? YEARS AGO, 10 DAYS BEFORE THE GOD-KING WAR

Grey looked out the window, he was bored behind belief. Human maids etc waked past and he still couldn't believe he had created them.  
Grey had the power to create humans. He inherited it from his mother, Greta.  
He fiddled with the Saber dragon tooth around his neck. His mother had passed it onto him. She had killed a Saber Tooth-Dragon with his uncles ad aunts many years before he was born.  
It glistened in the sun, he ran his fingers over the hard top bit, the was connected to a string. he idly wondered if it had any magical properties.  
His uncle Eden sat down next to him, his tooth tucked under his shirt.  
"Grey.. Your of age. Took you 300 years.", Eden chuckled, and Grey rolled his brown eyes, his grey hair flopped over one of them. The other half of his hair was shaved.  
"whatever. I finally can make humans. Yay.. Come on Eden aren't you at all jealous of the others? Adad can control weather! Zane can control fire, air, and earth! Moana can control water! Ymir can make animals! Dragons! What the fuck can you do?"  
Eden blinked, and twiddled his thumbs, "I keep the balance. Yin and Yang. The sun and the moon. Evil and good. I am the keeper of balance."  
Grey laughed, and rubbed his tear filled eyes, "Sure buddy. Thats what grandma and grandpa tell their loser of a first born. Dude. You cant even wield a sword."  
Eden bristled his cheeks darkening.  
"Y-Yeah! W-well..."  
Grey chuckled and smacked his shoulder, "Just messing with you uncle."  
Eden chuckled nervously, "Y-Yeh.."  
Grey looked out the window again.  
Eden loomed his nephew over, he was wearing his hooded armour, it had a hood on. He had to admit it looked rather nice.  
"Uncle.. You got the worst powers though. At least uncle Sammy actually does stuff, he made our entire language for crying out loud. What have you done?"  
Eden looked down, what had he done?  
His brother zane had formed the mountains and hills, his sister Moana made the sea. His other brother Adad controlled the weather, helping humans farm and create food along with other things. His sister Ymir made the animals and plants. Predator and prey. A food chain, order. Balance. Greta made humans, the things that make stuff, use the land and build buildings. They keep the land fresh and fertile, there body tuning into fertile soil for the plants. Balance.  
Sam made the language they all wrote and spoke.  
What had Eden done?  
Been a shoulder to cry on?  
given advice.  
Sure he was wise but what had he done to make this earth? His literal parents controlled the moon and sun.  
So..  
What was he even doing here?

PRESENT DAY

Monkey and trip tried to explain what happened.  
Kaedo was listening intently, his gaze on both of them.  
Sandy looked confused.  
Pigsy looked like he was calculating every word.  
He almost looked like he wanted to speak something.  
"We can also communicate telepathically.", Trip said and Monkey nodded, his hand wrapped up in hers.  
Kaedo grinned, "so cool. So cool. Tell me more."  
Monkey opened his mouth to speak, his brown eyes glinting, he loved people listening to him.  
"Thats enough. We shouldn't be wasting time on silly dreams.", Pigsy scoffed and grabbed his bag with little fuss.  
Monkey and Trip looked to each other the back to the god.  
"Pigsy... Are you alright?"  
He scoffed, his face dull and drained of colour, "I'm fine. I'm just peachy."  
Kaedo grinned his arms crossed, he flashed his orange eyes,"Really Pigsy? Or.. Oh.. They don't know do they? You really do like keeping secrets.", Kaedo spoke his voice dripping with fake shock.  
Pigsy turned around in a flash, his jaw clenched his eyes staring straight for Kaedo, he grabbed his weapons storming up to the boy. His eyes changed, turning dark.  
"Say that again little runt?",He snarled, his rage mode trickling down his arms in a green lightning. His eyes black and dark, unlike his normal jolly self.  
"Say it again.", his voice venomous, his knuckles turning white on his weapon.  
"Say it again you freak of nature."  
Kaedo backed up against a tree now, Pigsy was scaring him.. And he never got scared.  
He weeped as Pigsy pressed his pitch fork on his chest, threatening him.  
"Say it again why don't you Kaedo Zef... Or.. Should I say Kaedo Caroll?"  
Kaedo snarled against him, "Don't you dare bring my mother into this!"  
Pigsy grinned, Monkey Trip and Sandy watching.  
Pigsy pressed his pitch fork up against Kaedos throat.  
"Think I wont kill you because we're friends? Ha.. You mean nothing to me. Your a mistake, you never should've existed."  
Kaedo sobbed, his heart in his throat, he shouldn't have tested him, he shouldn't have... Now he was going to die.. Maybe he deserved to die.. Maybe hes right.. "Pigsy.. Stop.. You're scaring him.", Sandy spoke sternly, keeping her gaze on the pitchfork.  
Pigsy made a snarl, "He's one of them. He's a disgusting first made."  
Monkey blinked, "I recognise the term.."  
Kaedo whimpered his tears flowing more, his fingers bleeding as he tried to pry the fork away.  
"The first made demons. He's one of them. A little freak..", He chuckled, he looked angry, he looked different, he didn't look like the pigsy they all knew. He looked like a god who's been in many wars. His dark brown eyes glaring at everyone, his pitchfork pressed against Kaedo.  
"Kaedos sorry Pigsy.. Calm down."  
"I'm sorry Pigsy! I'll never tease you again.."  
Pigsy grinned, "Like you demons are ever sorry.. But oh no.. Your not full demon are you?"  
Kaedo whimpered, his blood dripping down the blade, his blood sparking.  
"Please let go.."  
"Please get of and let me kill you."  
Kaedo whimpered. He stared into Pigsys normally cheerful eyes, getting nothing in return, Pigsys eyes filled with darkness.  
Pigsy snarled and his pitch fork pressed break-in into his skin a little---  
Pigsy fell over. The pitch fork clattering to the floor. His rage mode stopping. Sandy held the rock in her hand. Her breathing heavy. Kaedo could feel sweat all over him, his heart beating so fast. He looked down at the insides of his hands. His blood dripping down his arms. he felt his throat, blood coming of. He screamed, and rubbed his blood on his clothes.  
He whimpered.  
"He's right you guys. I'm a freak..I'm.. A Mistake...", He sat down and pressed his blood hands to his head and cried.  
Sandy fell down in shock, her arms shaking she stared at an unconscious Pigsy.  
"P-Pigsy..", She exhaled as she brushed his har out of his face.  
He grumbled in response, "Sandy..?"  
She chuckled and hugged him.  
"Sorry about that."  
Pigsy shook his head keeping one hand on her back. His eyes weren't dark now, his smile looked warm he looked like her Pigsy.  
"N-No.. I.. Thank you.. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't done that.."  
Sandy and the rest sighed in relief, Kaedos crying in the background.  
"What happened to you? You went of spouting some absolute nonsense."  
Pigsy rubbed his face, "Yeah sorry bout that.."  
Sandy didn't look convince her fingers tracing the tooth necklace under his top.  
He looked down at her hand, Sandy blushed and took it away.  
"S-Sorry.."  
pigsy smiled, it didnt reach his eyes.  
"No Sandy its..", He noticed the blood on the.. Forks? of his pitchfork. He sat up to spot Kaedo crying. He noticed the blood over his sleeves.  
"What did I do?", he asked tremors in his voice.  
Sandy gulped, "You threatened to kill Kaedo."  
Pigsy turned pale,"I... What?"  
Sandy nodded, trip and Monkey agreeing.  
"You had your pitch fork pressed up against his throat, you.. Changed.. You scared me.."  
Pigsy gulped, his eyes trailing Sandys face. Oh her beautiful face.  
"I've lied to all of you. I'm not who I say I am.....I was like that. I just snap sometimes and return back to my old self.. I used to be blood thirsty..And I used to...", he sighed, "I worked with God-King Grey."


	9. First-Mades

Monkey and trip walked quietly, Sandy and Pigsy making small talk. Kaedo lagging behind, His hands wrapped up in bandages.   
He was looking at the floor, his eyes downcast.   
But Trip knew they where getting close to the garden of Eden.

???? YEARS AGO-3 DAYS BEFORE THE GOD-KING WAR

Eden looked down at the paper in his hands. He had the 7 scrolls. Each one was unique. Each one held great power. He walked to Greys room. Grey let him in, his eyes scanning the paper.  
"You ready to change the world uncle? To finally do something?"  
Eden nodded and Grey placed each scroll on his bed, unrolling them out.  
"Right.", he said and pointed to each scroll, "Immortality, Love, Knowledge, creation, magic, power, and time. The complete set.. And we're going to change history uncle."  
Eden grinned, he couldn't wait.  
He thought back to 4 days prior when he agreed to this plan of his nephews. 

'What if we make a more powerful human? One that has powers and stuff? Not as powerful as us but still more powerful than normal humans.", Grey told him as they both where sat in the gardens, Eden holding a book, which he placed to his lap.  
"You suggesting... You make a mega human?"  
Grey wrinkled his nose, "No. They wont be at all human, they'll be the perfect soldiers."  
eden looked at his nephew with a strange look.  
"Ok.. To protect our family and Mikzas from the evil humans Greta had to make to keep the balance?"  
Grey nodded, "Yep. Family is the most important thing. Right?"  
Eden nodded and scuffled his hair. "Ok.. I'll help.."

Grey placed his hands on the scrolls, and exhaled, his skin crackling with power. Grey lightning flowing down and up his arms.  
"Are you ready Uncle?"  
Eden nodded.  
He began chanting, each scroll lit up, sparks flying up ad turning into four golden circles, the circles then formed human like shapes. The circles where visible around the skin which grew. The circles had become there hearts. Hair grew, eyes formed, body formed, and soon four naked human look alike where standing in his room.  
Eden felt his heart stop and his lungs concave, he breathe and breathed. The balance it.. The balance was shifting.  
The human look alike opened there eyes, each one a different colour. The first one had ginger hair and a ginger beard, his eyes a red. His parts on view. Eden was impressed at the detail, they looked so human like. Greys been practising, before hand when he was younger they looked like abnormal melting humans. Now..  
He looked to the next one, a feminine like shape, beautiful breasts, hour glass shape, raven hair and freckles, she opened her eyes slowly, her eyes where a lime green.  
Next to her was another male, dark brown hair, and he looked asian he had huge muscles and proud shoulders. Next to him was a tall one, he had long blonde hair and piecing blue eyes.  
"Uncle.. look at them.. Each have an element, Air, fire, earth, water. Along with already trained in combat if not they will learn quickly.", Grey explained before looking over each creature.  
"They will be known as first mades. First made of an entirely new species."  
Eden looked at each of them. His heart sinking. But at the same time it lifted, humans could breed with them and get powers..   
Grey looked over the ginger one, "Hizg, your name is Hizg understand?"  
The ginger one nodded.  
Grey grinned.  
He walked and looked over the female.  
"Your name is Hakuru."  
She nodded, her lips parting.  
She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed.  
"They cant speak?"  
Grey asked, "Appears not.. Yet."  
He moved to the one next to Hakuru, "Welcome Wolfzug."  
Wolfzug puffed his chest out in response.  
He then moved to the tall handsome one, "Ran."  
He then stepped back and looked to eden.  
"The new species.. Demons.. We're seeing history being made."  
Eden looked between each of them.  
He knew how Greys powers worked, he pictured the human and it was made, Greta could only make humans so he inherited her powers to.  
The first mades looked menacing, there body perfect. At least Greta evened it out and made all different shapes, but she usually did it to test out her powers.  
"How many do you think you could make?", Eden asked his voice full of hope.  
Grey sighed.  
"No more. I'm spent. 4 has drained me uncle."  
Eden rubbed his shoulders.  
"Its ok nephew. Lets find them some clothes."

The first mades where dressed in armour. Grey was showing the female how to use a sword. Eden was watching Zane teach the others how to use there elements. Moana was still in the sea.  
Zane showed wolfzug how to earth bend which the first made showed gratefulness for. There minds where like sponges easy to hold. Pigsy guessed it was because they where less than 2 days old. Sam was mad that he had stole the scrolls for personal gain and Eden gave them back explaining that the demons where to become there body guards. Greta was upset, she explained to eden everything has a consequence. That great good is balanced out by great evil. If they where all good where did that leave the deons?  
Eden snarled at her, "Your just jealous that your son has made literal gods."  
Greta sighed and stirred her tea. Her blonde hair put up in a bun-platt.  
"No Eden.. I'm worried, I only Make humans, mortal, no powers, they cant defeat us."  
"Greys made them weaker than us! And as I've said its to help us!"  
Greta groaned, "Your supposed to be old and wise brother..", She sighed and looked up at him, her white robes ruffling. "How would Mum and Dad think when they hear of this?"  
Eden scoffed, "Sis.. They Haven't seen us in 450 years."  
Greta sighed and sipped from her cup.  
"You are the most powerful god behind our parents.. You may not have physical powers but you feel the spiritual side of the earth. You feel everything don't you? Who someone dies? When someone's born? You may not be physical but you keep the balance brother, your connected to every living thing.. It's why you where born first. You keep the balance brother. You're connected to where every path meets. You are the end and beginning to every path brother."  
Eden listened to her but decided she was just trying to make him forget.  
"No. I'm nothing. I can't stop anything from happening so why does it matter if I'm connected to the earth?"  
Greta shrugged, "I don't know."  
Eden snarled and left his tea on the table.  
"You all don't see the future here. Demons can do stuff humans can't. They are the future for us ok?"  
Greta stared at him and looked pitiful.  
He snarled and walked out of the room feeling stupid that he'd even gone to meet her.

"Uncle we need to change humans into demons. Imagine if every human had powers?", Grey said the next day and eden liked the idea. He liked every idea his nephew came up with.  
"Its good you like my ideas. It means the balance or what ever is good right?"  
Eden nodded.  
"Yep. Now. we'll go to the closest village, any humans who don't join kill them."  
Eden blinked.  
"What?"  
Grey chuckled, "Uncle, I can just make more humans so can Greta. There disposable but demons aren't.. So with me?"  
Eden agreed. Even if he felt like his soul was getting crushed even if his mind was telling him no. Even if he could feel the balance breaking.

Eden never had realised his powers until then. They had arrived to the kingdom of euro, and asked the king to let his people become demons. He rufused and ambushed them. Grey got hurt and Eden lost it, went full on rage mode, screamed and suddenly everyone dropped dead as he could feel a sort of tingly feeling enter his veins.  
He felt them dying. He looked to his nephew he looked at the damage and no blood or anything. Eden looked over at him. The throne room was deathly silent.  
"This must be destiny. I can create things, you can kill them at will. Have you done that before?"  
"No.."  
Eden crackled his fingers feeling a sense of power over flow him, he grinned. All he had to do was let his rage mode activate and he dragged their life essence out of them into himself. He could feel them inside his veins, he felt their souls. It was exhilarating for him.  
"Your right. I wonder if I can bring them to life and you could kill them?"  
Grey shrugged and made a human, eden took its life essence out and flicked it away. Grey focused and groaned.  
"Nope.. I can just make them."  
Eden cracked his knuckles and focused on the life essence he dragged it back and forced it into his body. The human slowly got up and looked confused and horrified as he shakily looked everywhere.   
Eden looked down at his hands.  
"Grey.. You've helped me unlock my powers. I didn't even know I could..."  
Grey grinned, "No problem."  
He hugged Grey and they then looked up at Altalune and Táiyang. Who had entered the throne room. They looked at horror at the dead humans, Adad and Zane walking in beside them.  
They both looked between them, a look of horror on there faces.  
"Eden.. How.. could you?"  
He looked up at his mother, and to his other siblings.  
"We just wanted to turn these humans into demons. They didn't listen... So I killed them all."  
Zane looked over the body, "With what? Theres no stab wounds.."  
Altalune crossed her arms, her curly hair tied up in a bun.  
"No son. Stop this madness. The balance is-"  
"Bla bla fucking bla. No one cares about balance. Great evil.", Grey pointed to himself, "and great good. You see?", he pointed to them.  
Greta gasped.  
"Son?"  
"You've never treated either of us with respect. Grandma you didn't even tell Eden he could do this.", Grey snarled. The first mades backing him up.  
"He's not ready to learn it yet. But.. It seems the shift in the balance has given him his powers.. Son. You are the embodiment of balance its why you can pick and choose who to kill.", Taiyang explained and Eden scoffed.  
"Nice try dad. But me And my nephew are on our way to conquer the world. And oh.. If you try and stop us. I'll kill you. As you said im the embodiment of balance aren't I? I should be able to tip the scales."  
Grey manically laughed, "That was a good one. Now get out!"  
They left.  
"God-King Grey and his second hand man, Commander Eden.", Grey said and picked up the kings limp body of the throne and threw his dead body away on the floor with a bloody splat and sat on the throne, Eden made his seat next to him. The four first mades in pairs on each side. Eden looked at the room filled with dead bodys, the eerily sound of howling wind. He turned to his bright and menacing nephew.  
"Welcome.. To my kingdom."


	10. Ancient string

Trip knew she wasn't imagining it now. Or it wasn't a dream. That night. Something happened. Something inside her felt different, she felt stronger, her veins felt cold, her eyes could see things better now. She was getting powers.   
Monkey seemed to be getting his powers back, his cloud would come to every call now, his son combos where powerful, a single kick could chop several trees down.  
Sandy watched in aw.  
"Wow.", She said and Monkey flicked a few wood clippings out of his hair.  
"I know. My powers are finally returning.", he grinned and didnt even notice Pigsys look of dread.

Kaedo held himself at the back of the gang, he stayed away. he shouldn't have pushed his buttons. That was a stupid move on his part. He could picture his mother, hands on hips, her raven hair up in its signature bun.  
"You a stupid son Kaedo. stupid boy. You know what your dad would say if he saw you at this moment?... he'd laugh. Tell you its what shits like you deserve. Remember the plan. Idiot."  
He sighed.   
she was right though.  
He was an idiot because he had riled up Pigsy.  
stupid.  
idiot.  
Failure.

Pigsy noticed the way Kaedo was lagging he couldn't help but feel bad....   
He shouldn't have lost his marbles like that. If Sandy hadn't.. He would've..  
he shivered at the thought. No. He was never going to be that man ever again.

???? YEARS AGO- 2 MONTHS AFTER THE GOD-KING WAR STARTED.

Eden sly wondered how Mikza was doing, right now he had girls all over him. He liked this new found attention, girls with perfect body made by Greys watchful eye.  
he ran his hands through ones hair, it silky smooth to silky to be a real human being. Not a perfect image of a woman.  
He looked over to Hakuru and Grey sparring, he couldn't help but notice the way they looked at each other.  
He grinned, happy that his nephew had found love.

PRESENT DAY

They finally entered the Garden of Eden. It really should be called the forest because thats how big it was.  
Sandy looked in an amazed gaze at the trees lined with glass orbs like the ones in the grave yard of the gods. Leaves crunching under there boots.  
They decided to head towards the large amount of music, and laughter.  
The sweet smell of spices filling Pigsys nose. Oh gods he loved curry.  
he looked down at Kaedo who seemed to be in better spirits but he still held his hands close to his chest.  
Kaedo gave him a small smile and Pigsy returned it.  
He then walked through the bush they where hiding in and pulled something out of his pocket, Sandy leaned forward expecting it to be another Fangkris. But no it was a tooth necklace, it looked similar to Pigsys...   
Trip and Monkey paid no notice to this, Sandy looked over at Pigsy who was clenching his jaw.  
"Pigsy.. Calm down... Whats wrong?", She asked in a soothing tone, whilst gently rubbing his back.  
He grunted in response his gaze keeping on Kaedo, Kaedo was laughing with some humans.  
Trip and Monkey walked through the bushes now, "Who are they?", One of the wild haired sons asked. He looked around 9, but that could be 50 in god years maybe more. There where four standing there, a mother at the front closest to the gods.  
"I'm the Monkey king, Slayer of Demon Queen Hakuru."  
He flashed of his white pearls and Trip waved, "I'm Tripitaka.. Thats Pigsy and Sandy."  
Sandy hid behind Pigsy a little not liking the attention.  
"Welcome to our safe haven. We are one of many god family who live here."  
"God family's?"  
"Mothers, children. We live in harmony whilst keeping the scroll of Love safe."  
Trips eyes widened with interest, "A scroll? We're on a quest-"  
"To collect them yes.", the female goddess chuckled, her eyes a golden brown.  
"I'm Annie. This is my daughter, Bonnie.", Her daughter creeped out from behind, her hair covering one eye, her hair a bark brown.  
"I am a forest goddess. I'm not related to Ash. I only was 200 when jade mountain was took over.", Annie spoke her daughter creeping out a bit more, she wa wearing brown boots and a brown dress, her eyes a forest green.  
Monkey looked piled for a second and Annies breath hitched.  
"Oh shoot.. I'm sorry..."  
Monkey waved her of with a smirk, his pain hiding away.  
"N-No its fine. I hope to avenge him."  
Annie smiled, Trip and Sandy suddenly feeling jealous of her beauty.  
"No problem Monkey King. Now please make yourself welcome."

They crashed out in the remains of a barn, the roof was gone, only a few stones remained. A bed that was riddled with lice, they lit it on fire.  
Trip and Monkey curled up asleep seemingly used to the way there faces shined at night.  
Sandy looked over to the camp fire where Kaedo was talking to the shy young goddess. He seemed to like her.  
She looked over to Pigsy, his eyes searching the place.  
"Pigsy... Did you know Kaedos father?"  
Pigsy looked nervous but shook his head.  
"Nope..."  
"pigsy.... He had an identical necklace to you. You told me a friend gave you yours. Did you give him his?"  
Pigsy shook his head again.  
"No."  
Sandy sighed and thought for a moment.  
"Show me your necklace."  
Pigsy suddenly looked defensive, he was sat in bed Sandys bed next to his.  
"What? No!"  
She scoffed and pulled it of him, snapping the ancient string in the process. She heard the snap and stared up at Pigsys horrified face.  
Sh gasped down at it as the black string floated to the floor, she looked at the lonely tooth in her hand.  
"Pigsy I'm.."  
He made a pained noise, and picked it up along with the string trying to tie it back together.  
"No..No..No.."  
Sandy watched him, his tears falling. He looked helpless.  
"Pigsy...", She sighed.  
He snarled at her.  
"You did this how could you? I've had this for years! Its the only thing left from my brothers and sisters!", he sobbed and Sandy stared at him.  
"You... Never said you had any family.."  
Pigsy looked down and up into Sandys eyes, his suddenly looking panicked.  
"I don't."  
Sandy crawled over and took the tooth in her hand, looking at it, a bit of moon light went through the window and landed on the exposed necklace. A moon shape appeared and sandy looked at it and then the crest moons through trips eye lids. She then ripped of a thread from her cardigan and looped it through the hole, making it a new string, she then handed it back to Pigsy.  
"Pigsy.. Explain.. Whats going on.. You told us you worked with god-king Grey. He died 6000 years ago. How.. No... Who are you?"  
He gulped, and it dawned on her.  
"Whats going on.. Tell me in full detail now."  
Pigsy sighed and grabbed her hands, pulling them towards him.  
"everything?"  
Sandy nodded.  
She wasn't ready for his lips against hers.  
He pulled of and she blinked her vision hazy.  
She looked to her left where she saw Pigsy. They where both standing in a black space, nothing around them.  
"What going on?", She asked unable to control the flush across her face from being kissed.  
"Memory walking. Its time.. To admit who I am."  
Sandy frowned and looked at a young boy running through them she gasped and watched as he ran into the arms of two beings. A female and male.  
One had moons in her eyes, the other suns.  
"These are my parents. Altalune and Taiyang."  
They where zipped through his memory's, sandys hair blowing back like they had been hit with a gust of wind. She watched in aw as the earth was formed, some boy who looked 13 pushing and molding the earth, a girl who looked 13 pulling and making the tides, in the middle of them both was the young boy. His hands pressed together, his mind at peace. The earths core forming around him.  
She then looked to a newly made earth. And saw the young boy with the earth and water bender and 4 others. They all attacked a dragon with long fangs. After the dragon was defeated they each took a tooth and held it in each palm, whispering, "Gods fore life, Siblings forever."  
Then the young boy smiled to the his smile so familiar. she looked down at the tooth on pigsys neck it shined the same way.  
It dawned on her she looked between them.  
"Your Eden... The god of balance."


	11. family is important

Sandy cornered a large treee Pigsy behind her. He was carrying the scrolls. They both looked out on the scene unfolding infront of them.  
Hakuru was alive.  
Pigsy snarled, his gaze staring at the demoness.  
The other three all stood next to her, all of the god family's held hostage.  
Kaedo by his mothers side. Bonnie the shy one stood next to him, her eyes uneasy.  
Sandy looked back to Pigsy, he was flexing his hands.  
"I cant.. I cant use there powers Sandy.. I.."  
Sandy grabbed his hands and squeezed them, "Eden.... I know."

???- 13 months after the god-king war began

Eden felt the life essence drain out of him.  
Adad.  
The first god, his brother, he had killed.  
Adad made no noise, he just flopped down on the ground dead.  
Eden could feel his essence drain I to his veins, his thunder rumbling through his veins.  
He exhaled lightning, turning his gaze to Grey behind him.  
Greys hand rubbed his shoulder, "They where going to hurt Hakuru.. My son.. Your nephew you had to.."  
Eden let out a shaky breath, he.. Killed his younger brother.  
He felt it.  
He spinned around towards Hakuru, she was holding the 2 month old baby in her arms.  
"Is he safe?"  
Hakuru nodded, pulling back the cloth from the baby face, the baby had brown eyes, brown hair, features like Hakuru and his father Grey.  
"Kaedos safe. He's good. Thank you Eden."  
Eden huffed in reply, he'd do nothing to protect the heir.  
"No problem my queen, I am second hand man, I do have to protect my family. Family are important."

PRESENT DAY

Kaedo looked over to Pigsy-No his great uncle Eden.  
He met his eyes.  
Pigsy was his great uncle, he had killed his father. Hakuru his mother had brought him up to spite his Creatod lineage.  
But...  
he averted his gaze hating the feeling of guilt, he was a demon..  
Half.  
He shut the voice away turning his gaze to Bonnie, her mother was behind them.  
Bonnie looked at her friend, the fathers and mothers.  
She sighed and kept her gaze down.  
She wasn't selfish, she just wanted her mother to be safe. And Kaedo had a good heart.  
Kaedo looked over all the gods who where kneeling.  
Trip and Monkey 4 feet away from each other, screaming in agony.  
He hated torchering them like this.  
Then again, Great-Grandma.. Where are you?  
he grinned.  
Old hag.  
She may have made the children but she sure as hell hadn't stopped them from getting slaughtered. Or slaughtering each other.  
He looked up to his mother, she looked different, but he could tell those lime-green eyes anywhere.  
"Kaedo.. You've done well. Your father would be impressed."  
He almost cried, he's always wanted to hear those words.  
"But... The scrolls.. They're gone. The one thing I made sure Istopher told you to do was get the scrolls."  
He felt it back, his heart dropping, his muscles heavy.. oh.. That lasted for a second.  
"Your father.. Let's see? He died to save you. You're ungrateful. Your a pathetic excuse of a son.. You know that?"  
Kaedo stared up at her and almost nodded.  
He knew that. He knew that. he knew very word she said was true.  
"And what have you done in return? Eden is still alive and he's escaped! With the scrolls! He's the most powerful god and you let him escape?"  
"Mummy I..", He gulped down all the emotions that where rising, he always called her mummy when he got this fearful anxious, sad state, all emotions mixing and making him ache all over.  
"I-I'm sorry.. I'll find him. I'll kill him. I'll make him pay for killing my father."  
She scoffed looking at her nails not even interested, "Huh? Oh... Like hell you will! Your the worst fighter I've ever seen!! Why didn't I let you take the hit?"  
Every word she said felt like she was punching him, in fact he would've preferred if she hit him.  
This just hurt too much.  
It was his fault his father died.  
He could feel his head dizzying, his vision blurring. His eyes burning for him to cry.  
"Oh.. You gonna cry? Do it! I love it when you cry, you look like all of the gods he killed."  
He sobbed, not knowing what else to do.  
he had gotten this far.  
He had helped her.  
Right?  
He didn't.  
He betrayed them.  
He betrayed his friends.  
He-  
He broke into a run.  
He sobbed, screaming at everything, he could feel his fathers powers bubble over.  
He fell over in the process feeling pathetic.  
Why is he crying?  
Why is he weak?  
Why did his father do that?  
What did he even do?  
His father was dead, his powers inside Eden.  
He sobbed, not knowing what else to do, not knowing what he'd do if he wasn't.  
Would he slaughter everyone?  
Why is he here?  
Why was he on this quest?  
Why is he such a burden?

???? 17 MONTHS AFTER THE START OF THE GOD-KING WAR

Eden looked at his relatives.  
He had caused them this.  
He felt angry at himself.  
Only Adam, Sarah, Greta, Raina, his mother and father remained.  
Humans fighting for scraps.  
His family dead.  
Because he killed them for there powers.  
He felt each of there powers in him, Zane, Moana, Ymir's, Adad. He almost wanted to end it all where he stood.  
"I'm sorry."

He strolled through the old halls, the wind howling.  
He remembered each way they had died, but in the end it was quiet.  
He remembered how they each fought but he defeated them.  
He was evil.  
He was the worst person to ever walk the earth they created.  
It made his insides feel like razor blades, everythting hurting. He was never going to see them again. he did this. Hes poison. Hes horrible. He deserves death.  
He wasn't sure what made him come here.  
What made him beg to them to kill him, to end it all for him.  
They almost laughed at him.  
Or they looked like it.  
He felt like it was his punishment to live knowing he had done this. Knowing there powers where inside him.

He gave Raina Moanas powers, and Adam Zanes.  
Other than that he still felt almost sick to be in his body.  
he had tried... 4 times to end it all.  
Failed.  
Every time.  
He knew it was the balance.  
He broke it. He had to fix it.  
He didn't want to.  
He couldn't kill another family member.

"Eden."  
He looked up at his mother, her hands always soft, even if she was many many years old.  
"We need to kill Grey."  
Eden chocked, and sobbed.  
"No. I cant. I cant. I cant. I cant.."  
His father took his shoulders and made him face him.  
Eden still felt like a young boy next to them.  
"You broke this. Its your time to fix it. Son. You are the god of balance. You will make it right again."  
"how can you trust me??? I killed them. I'm a monster! I should be dead! But no.. thats the easy way out of this hell I made. Grey managed to get this power because of me. I'm nothing. I'm nothing. I deserve to be punished. I killed 4/5 of the humans. My brothers and sisters. I'm a monster! I don't know how many times I've begged.. But just kill me. Just kill me and restore the balance your fucking selves!", He shouted, pushing them away, feeling his tears roll down his cheeks.  
He grabbed a sword slitting his throat- Shouting as he still was alive. He couldn't die.  
He had tried everything.  
Not everything....  
"Kill me mum. Kill me. Use the sun or moon just drown me just burn me. I'm numb. I'm angry at myself. Just end it all for me.. Please.."  
His father and mother sighed and picked up the blood soaked knife.  
"No. Your our only hope."  
"Or you death. Lets be honest mum.. I'm evil. I'm the worst. Just leave me."

Punching all the mirrors in the temple. It had been 2 months since he had killed Mikza. Since he realised everything he had done. 2 months.  
he pulled on some armour, looking to his relatives.  
"Ok. I'm.. doing this."

PRESENT DAY

Pigsy smiled to sandy, and squeezed back.  
"I know you do Sandy.. But.. I... I don't.. I haven't used them in... 6000 years."  
Sandy smiled, running her thumb over his knuckle.  
"Eden.. Or Pigsy.. Know I wont judge you. You know what I was. I felt you. I know your pain. I was a monster. I was a sewer dweller. And you murdered half your family."  
He chuckled, his eyes turning dark and sad, "I know. I don't care what you were, I love you for you. I'm not him anymore. I've changed. I.. I love myself. I.."  
Sandy blushed down at him looked away nervously.  
"You.. Love me?"  
Pigsy gulped he flushed, "Maybe.."  
Sandy squeezed his hand with hers. "I love you to.."  
He leaned up and kissed her. He'd never had a tall girlfriend before. He raked his hand through her locks and pulled of heaving a sigh. His skin felt on edge, the sun rising.  
"Its time.", he said, as he remembered back to his latest vision. Only creatods got visions on solar eclipses its how he knew about the soul bond snd what would become of it. She felt even more confused but he looked completely calm.  
"Whats time?"  
He looked over to Trip and Monkey then everything suddenly turned white.  
It flashed white.  
Sandy fell backwards, the power making her faint for a few seconds. Her ears rang.  
Pigsy was still wide awake, his gaze infront of them.  
He stroked her hair.  
"Ok?"  
"I'm good.", She croaked.  
She looked over at the others.  
Her jaw dropped. Wind flew and blew her hair back, trees creaked, some flying away, gods and demons blew back. The first mades snarled but stood there ground.  
Monkey and Trip.  
They where...  
Glowing.

Kaedo heard a flash, his ears bursted and he screamed. the pain was a lot but it faded away quickly.  
He blinked.  
he crawled, his body concaving, everything hurt, it was hard to move. He moved towards the white light.  
It faded away leaving Trip and Monkey stood up.  
Although once he blinked, Monkey looked different.  
so did Trip.  
It wasn't just them he realised.  
There where two more, figures he recognised from a long time ago. Towering over them.  
He gasped.  
The starry hair was unmistakeable. The glowing blonde hair aswell. Altalune and Taiyang.  
But as he rubbed his eyes, all he saw was Trip and Monkey. Both of them fighting.  
Trips freckles starry.  
Monkeys knuckles glowing with a golden glow.  
He knew he must be dreaming.  
Trip wasn't a god.  
Yet she was doing a pretty good job at keeping the 3 first mades of her.  
Hakuru and Monkey glaring at each other.  
He stood up now and watched both sides. His breath hitching for both of them.

He had to choose.


	12. Sick and tired

Eden walked past a collection of dead trees. Carrying essentials in his backpack and walking to the edge of the world.  
He landed on a spot of land.  
The land was near a meadow. he looked around and could feel very creature, very life in the forest. Then trees swinging to and fro, their leaves making a canopy of shade.  
He looked up at birds flying past.  
Ymir made every animal.  
And he had killed her. He could now guess why she was vegetarian, he could understand the animals. Like their noises spoke like words. As well as the fact he could feel their life essences tremble under his skin.  
It was a great power the balance.   
Ymir knew this. She made predator and prey. he watched a deer run of in a flash as he walked into a clearing, he dumped his bag of and exhaled.  
he deserved this.  
Exiled.  
Well... He left.  
He inhaled, smelling the sweet smell of grass, the gentle trickle of a stream, the lucoious green above him blobbing out the blue sky.  
The balance was back.  
The sky was blue and filled with fluffy clouds unlike dark and grey Skys.  
He almost smiled.  
He had to protect this balance now.  
He looked over to th closest tree, he patted it saying grace and grabbed an ax chopping it down.  
This was to become his home.

PRESENT DAY

He watched as the house he built got destroyed as Trip threw a first made through it.  
ren, or should he say Font demons original form was bending water at her.  
Pigsy stood up, looking over to a hyperventilating Kaedo. He was a mess.   
He turned to Sandy she acknowledged his trail of thought and she grabbed her scathe launching in after Ren.  
Monkey circled Hakuru, his knuckles turning a golden colour, almost like he had a power up.  
His eyes where a golden colour now, his lips pulled in a snarl.  
"Hakuru. You had to come back to life didn't you?"  
Hakuru, who had ginger hair and looked nothing like her original form, flashed her lime green eyes.  
"I never really did sun. Don't think I forgot your little friend the monk."  
Monkeys eyes stared at her with confusion before he turned and Davari smiled.  
"Sorry im late. Duty calls."  
Monkey snarled, looking between two demons who caused him hurt.  
Davari killed the master.  
Hakuru nearly destroyed every god ar jade mountain.  
He snarled between them.  
Pigsy looked over to Trip, her monk robes illuminating and making her dark blue starry eyes shine. Her freckles looked like stars.  
Pigsy day remembered what his mother and father looked like in there rage modes.  
Trip suddenly gasping as a starry blue lighting trickled down her body.  
Monkeys a golden yellow, as shiny as the sun.  
Trip had the two first mades, Wolfzug, earth bender, and Hizg air bender on her.  
She kicked them back, dodging another.  
Her and Monkey ball to back.  
Pigsy kept ahold of the scrolls.  
Adad and Ymir's powers begging to be used.  
he snarled at himself.  
He made a vow.  
And anyway. Who says he cant just be Pigsy?

Sandy scared hard at the font demon look alike, his blonde hair and whole demina the same. His eyes flashed an icy blue colour.  
"A water bender like me. We aren't that common aren't we?"  
She snarled at him, both of them circling each other.  
"Do I look like I care demon filth? Don't think I haven't got my hands dirty aswell ice queen."  
Ren scoffed, and he lunged his hand forward, water travelling from the stream towards sandy.  
She squeaked and looked as it froze.  
She turned quizzically to see Pigsy growling, his lighting a green, rumbling like a storm.  
"Deal with him Sands you got this. I know what I have to do.", He shouted and dodged a thrown body from Trip.  
He grinned and watched as Sandy got into a water bending battle. Both of them un freezing water, then slashing it around. Ren launched icicles at Sandy and she unfroze them launching them back at him.  
Monkey was attacking Hakuru.  
Trip was attacking Wolfzug, Hizg knocked out. He knew first mades healed quick.  
He knew that from personal experience.

??? YEARS AGO- 17 MONTHS AFTER THE START OF THE GOD-KING WAR

Grey should've anticipated this betrayal.  
His uncle was weak.  
Eden and the other creator arresting the firstmades. His gaze locking with his nephews.  
"Grey. Stop this madness.", Eden pleaded as he held his hands up, Altalune and Taiyang on behind him in there rage forms. Sam with the scrolls.  
"No uncle. Your weak like them! Don't you understand we're nothing to them? I'm nothing! My mother has my powers. They don't need me. They will once every pathetic h7man is killed. They will once I kill my mum." hr laughed like a maniac, Eden almost hated how manipulated he was. he stared not his nephews once warm eyes.  
"Grey. Don't make me do this."  
Grey scoffed and walked forward his sword drawn, his golden crown on his head.  
"Funny. They'll dispose of you Eden once there done. They'll turn you into pathetic uncle eden."  
Eden exhaled his calm demnor more frightening than Greys mad one.  
"And thats ok. This blood shed is nonsense Grey."  
Grey scoffed his sword raised, his son in his wife's arms. Hakuru snarling at Eden.  
"Your just jealous hes king, you always where."  
Eden shook his head and stepped forward.  
"Please Grey. I don't want to kill you."  
Grey looked back to his other family members each wearing armour. The armour covered in the blood of his human army he created.  
"No."  
Eden sighed and looked at the son.  
"If you don't step down I'll kill him. A half breed."  
Grey snarled, and his sword pressed against Edens threat, still he was calm and his face never faltering.  
Eden pressed his hand against the sword, his skin breaking and he threw it across the room.  
"Surrender Grey."  
Grey snarled.  
"You wouldn't kill my son!"  
Try me...."  
Grey knew he was blueing but there was something different about him, almost like a hard edge to him. It shook him to his core. Eden would kill his son. He killed his brothers and sisters he would kill a baby.   
Grey snarled and took a dagger out of another bit of belt.  
"Never."  
Eden sighed.  
He went to grab the essence but Grey jumped in the way, sacrificing himself for his child.  
Hakuru screamed in horror as his body lay lifeless. His eyes dead, his hand out stretched.  
Eden looked at the life essence in his hand, then to the body.  
"You killed him."  
He looked to his family who where ok about it, he turned to greta who had a sad expression on her face.  
Eden took the life essence and threw it in Greta, giving her her sons power.  
She gasped and felt it enter her, mixing with her soul, she suddenly felt more powerful. It was a feeling she liked but she calmed down after realising this is what Eden felt like. He got addicted to the feeling. Masacrering towns of humans. Until it wasn't enough and he killed Ymir.  
Eden looked up to Hakuru, looking bad ass and he held his hand out.  
"Hand over Kaedo. Hes my nephew and I didnt want to hurt either of them I love them both please..."  
Hakuru snarled.  
"You'll never find us."  
With that she opened a portal up and jumped through.  
Eden sat down, and finally let his guard down.  
he had to bring out Adad for that.  
he..  
Is weak.  
he sobbed and looked to the dead body that would never come back to life because he was the only god who could soul bend.  
It didnt feel dramatic it didnt feel as climatic as he thought it was going to be.  
No.  
Grey just died, no sound just dead.  
He looked up to his parents who where hugging Greta.  
He didnt feel anything.  
And thats what scared him.  
He didnt feel any remorse.  
It was just quick. Meaningless. His powers are evil, not him, in the wrong hands everyone on the earth would die.  
He stood up and looked to his parents they looked back with a grim expression. They all wore different armours. Purple for his mother, gold for his father.  
Blue on him.  
They walked over.  
"The balance. Its good right?"  
He nodded, letting the Skys clear, letting the sun shine through.  
He stared at his hands, these weren't his powers.  
These where Adads he stole.  
He looked down at the concrete floor, he was sat on the throne room steps.  
He felt shameful, he had these powers and he didn't deserve them.  
He stole them.  
He looked up as his mother held a palm to her chest, smiling sweetly at him.  
"Eden. My young boy. Whats wrong?"  
He smiled and hugged her, sniffling.  
"I need to talk to all of you."

He gathered them around and told them up straight.  
"I'm making an oath. Not to ever use my soul bending, or Ymir's or Adads powers ever again. I wont use them again. Even if someone I love is dying. Its wrong. Its a balance. You live you die. I am the balance, I have good and evil in me always fighting the other. When I take there life essence or souls, I get there perosnlitieds and life for a little bit. It was freeing. But........ I'm the god of balance. I need to make sure the scales are equal and not let them tip. So that means not using my powers.", He explained to them.  
They all hummed in agreement.   
He looked to the four first mades.  
"Greta. How many more demons did you say there where?"  
"About 50."  
Eden nodded and put a hand to his chin deep in thought.  
"Sam. Where are the scrolls?"  
Sam looked down to the scrolls in his hands then back up to him. Looking confused.  
Eden sign language it before his brother finally understood and handed him the scrolls.  
"I want you to make 50 super humans, unlike grey make them for good."  
"So... Gods? Like us but not related to us?"  
Eden nodded and Greta unrolled the scrolls.

PRESENT DAY

Pigsy looked down at his hands. They where shaking with a need to let loose.  
He snarled and clenched them.  
Grabbing his distance pith fork and clenching his fingers round the weapon he made himself.  
"I made a promise I never break them.", He whispered to himself before ramming his pitch fork in Res back, loving the way he died.  
He looked to Sandy who dropped the water and grinned at him before she went after Hizg.  
Pigsy ran over to the god family, freeing them.  
The fathers joined in the fight.  
It was almost like history was being written.  
Monkey and trip where the souls his parents had been looking for.  
The whole solstice was to end heirs for there powers.   
Pigsy watched as they began to use the powers that where given to them.  
He could sense thee lives dying. The balance tipping but staying put because there powers where inside two radiant souls. Tripitaka a holy human. Monkey king the most powerful non-blood.  
He knelt down and dragged Kaedo away.  
The boy was crying.  
Snsrlng.  
"Go away Eden. You killed my father."  
He held Kaedos shoulders.  
"Get of me you devil!", Hr pushed him away, his whole body was shaking, he dint look good.  
"Kaedo calm down mate."  
Kaedo screamed, rocking back and forth.  
"You killed him. Your killing my mum. All because of me. All because of me."  
Pigsy watched the broke kid in concern.   
He looked up.  
"I Caused this. I KILLED MY DAD!", He screamed and stood up, his limbs shaking and his knees buckling under him. He looked like he was having a mental breakdown.

Kaedo could remember his father.  
His grey hair hes play with, his grey eye that looked like rain clouds. His wooly fur coats, his grin, his dead body on the floor.  
He could rember his mother, her smiley self. Then her shouty self. Walking pots and pans of he kitchen side, punching and kicking things. As if she wanted to hurt him.  
"YOu look EXACTLY like him. You remind me of how hes dead all the time."  
"Your father died saving you. What did you do in return?"  
"Pathetic! You cant even hold a sword properly! You know who died saving you right?"  
"Your family hate you Kaedo. They hate us. They hated your father. Eden murdered him but he would've let you die you know that?"  
"WHY DIDNT YOUR FATHER LET YOU DIE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"  
It was the first time she hit him.  
It was not the last.  
He was at her meeting with the others. The shaman, Davari and Hagfish.   
They all loved him, telling her hes there saviour. A god who's been brought up by demons. Been treated like a demon. Knows first hand the hardships they go through.  
That was until hs mother died.  
he was sent of to the ref family where he stayed for the next 500 years.  
He learned everything from them. He learned how to fight, cook, clean.  
He also learned how he could get revenge.  
Istopher sent him a letter.  
Telling him a certain Monkey king was out of stone. And how Davri was defeated by a blessed mortal.  
Kaedo got a sudden idea.  
They where on a quest, to collect the things he could bring his father back with.  
Prove his fathers death was meant something.

He re read the letter for the millionth time.  
'Dear Kaedo Caroll I have news. Monkey king is back.He was freed from his improsenment by a monk named Tripitaka. I am writing to say they are collecting the seven sacred scrolls. And so you can use this information how you like. I hope you doing well. Istopher.'  
It was short but Kaedo had already made a plan.   
He walked into Monicas war room. She was looking over some documents. he pulled his Fangkris out, and slammed it on the desk. He had seen the rZfs behaviour for long enough. They where a collection of humans with god traits, like good agility and strength along with good stamina but they had human life spans. They acted brash, like there better than everyone else, Kaedo had to be honest, they kinda where. They where smart and skilled fighters. The best teachers hes ever had. He wore a leather outfit he was given for extra protection, the Zefs had lived with him in there family for 500 years. Each time the leader would get to know him. He stayed with the leader of the clans family.   
Monica eyed him suspiciously.  
"Who are you?"  
Kaedo sneered and leaned against the stone desk.  
"My name is Kaedo. I'm the first heir to the zen clans leader. I'm his son Kaedo Zef. I want to offer my services to help again the demons.", he lied, he even half convinced himself. He copied there body language, crossing his arms and looking down at everyone. He looked as Monicas lips turned into a faint smile.  
"A Zef eh? I'm guessing this is one of the many legendary family heir looms?', She asked as she looked over the Fangkris.  
"Yep. Its mine now. And uh drop it lady."  
He managed to keep his eyes in check.  
Monica grinned.  
"So bounty hunter what do you want to do?"

He looked over the fire, his gaze sweeping over each of his 'comrades'.   
His betrayal of abandoning Trip at Kin heart rock wasn't even going to be his worst.  
His plan was simple.  
he made Gaxin again, and controlled him.  
He got everyone convinced he was the real Tripitaka.  
part B was to get the leader to let him bring the real Tripitaka in and dispose of her, maybe slit her throat will she sleeps?  
Part C. Join Gaxin and the others on the quest, control Gaxin and eventually get him to hand him the 7 scared scrolls.

What he didnt anticipate was actually liking the group.  
Trip like the mum he never had.  
Monkey like the father.  
Sandy his sister and trouble partner.  
And Pigsy....  
He knew there was always something in the back of his kind telling him Pigsy was hiding something.  
It wasn't until the eclipse, after stalking the group for weeks, that he got a vision and realised, Pigsy is Eden.  
great.  
revenge on two gods who killed either of his parents.  
he just felt complicated towards it all.  
He had to make his mother proud and prove her wrong.  
he had to make Pigsy ad Monkey pay for what they did.

But..  
He loved them.  
Oh gods he loved them all.  
At first he acted brash and sly like a Zef. Monkey knew of the Zefs because they had been Greys little experiments that never died out. They had been alive and kicking when he was alive and before that.  
They worked with the last creatods in helping build Jade city, (Mountain but it was called city) and they also worked with Hakuru. They played either sides. slog as they where fed and payed they didn't care.  
They dint have any powers like gods. Just super human reflexes etc.  
At first he distanced himself, knowing if he did that it would hurt him less when he killed them all.  
But...  
Then she stabbed him.  
Then he felt like he was going to die.  
Then he realised.  
Why was he doing this?  
Tripitaka loved him.  
The look she gave him as the blade retracted was heart braking.  
Sandy loved him in her own strange way.  
Pigsy loved him, (he knows now that he was also his great-nephew).  
Monkey would love him if they didnt but heads because he disliked the Zef clan.

Then he lived.  
he met them again.  
he realised after they left that he had changed, they had changed.  
He acted like himself, not a ref, himself.

But now everything built up and the damm broke.  
He screamed and kicked and punched.  
Trying and failing to get away from Pigsy.  
Trying not to think about anything and everything.  
This was all his fault.  
Trip, Sandy, Monkey where going to die because of him.  
He stopped fighting.  
he looked up at the fight infront of him, zoning out everything else.  
He was poison.  
He should've died when his mother did.  
Then maybe just maybe.  
Trip wouldn't be fighting for her life.  
Sandy wouldn't be losing.  
Monkey wouldn't be trapped in a trauma fest.  
Pigsy wouldn't have to use his soul bending, not that he has.  
And Kaedo?

He didnt want to choose anymore, he wanted to stop all of this.   
How could someone like him stop this?  
He grabbed a dagger.  
He pointed it to Pigsys neck.  
"Kill them all. Do It! TRIP GOING TO DIE! YOUR JUST SITTING HERE! JUST DO IT YOU USELESS FUCK!"  
Pigsy looked bored.  
"No."  
Kaedo snarled taking the dagger away.  
"Why don't you just do some soul bending eh Eden? Oh wait. You made some vow.. Boo hoo! People are dying. You feel them dying snd your not- YOU NOT SAVING THEM?", Hot angry tears flowed out.  
Everyone was still fighting and Pigsy stood up.  
"Kaedo... Calm d-"  
"No! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING! A-And when you did do it you killed thousands of innocent humans. And then you killed my dad."  
Pigsy went to grab the dagger from his shaky hands.  
Kaedo snarled at him, orange fire trickling down his arms.  
"You loved me. Why did you let me get beaten huh? Why didnt you look for me? Why didnt you just...."  
Kaedo trailed of and he stared long and hard at the dagger.  
"Mums right. What have I done to save him huh? Why am I just a mistake? W-Why cant I do anything right? Why do you look at me like that?! How can you love me? LOOK AT ME! I'm hideous. I'm a twisted horrible half breed."  
Pigsy gulped, walking closer, trying to disarm the broken child.  
"Kaedo.. Drop the knife. What is it gonna do against the demons huh?"  
Kaedo grinned, and he looked into Pigsy eyes.  
"Everything....."  
Pigsy watched as he sprinted into the forest. He watched in distress.  
Torn between going after him or staying to fight.  
Trip and Monkey where doing well, Fomt demon even joined non the gods side, the mothers and father helping.  
he smiled to them.  
Yeah.  
he had to go after him.

Kaedo couldn't figure anything out, his mind frazzled. Dark. he was running away.  
He never ran from anything.  
Well.  
Kaedo Zef didnt.  
Kaedo Caroll was a weak, idiot, a mistake who got his dad killed.  
He hopped through a clearing, huffing puffing.  
He fiddled with the knife.  
Seriously trying to remember exactly why he had brought it with him.  
What was he going to kill? A rabbit?! It glinted in the sun, the edge suddenly enticing him.  
No.... Not an animal.... He stripped his sleeve down. Yeah. This seemed about right. 

Pigsy hated the stupid forest.  
He lost sight of Kaedo ages ago and hes been wondering for a while.  
Where was that boy?  
Pigsy shivered at the words Kaedo said.  
Why didnt he go after him 6500 years ago?  
He turned back the way he left, feeling something shift the balance.  
he figured it was the battle.  
No..  
It was..  
Something else. No someone else...

Kaedo dropped the knife screaming at himself, screaming in absolute panic at what he had done. It was pain. Probably one of the most painful things hes ever inflicted on himself.  
he could feel panic take him over. Why did he do the? Why?........Oh..................It actually........Feels freeing.....

Pigsy looked around the canopy, birds flapping his eyes searching frantically. He could sense something. Dying. It wasn't an animal.  
Oh.  
A relative. Someone with created blood....  
Wait............ He suddenly broke out into a run.

Kaedo lied down, looking up at the birds flying above him. The world looked beautiful all of a sudden, like he was finally seeing it without the pain.  
He almost felt a certain sense of bliss.  
At least he had some control now..  
..................  
...............  
...........  
....  
Pigsy found him.  
Pigsy screamed in panic.  
"Kaedo?"  
Kaedo did nothing in return, except lie there, the blood still turning the grass red. He fell unconscious a while ago.   
Pigsy gasped and picked him up. Hugging him, trying to cover the blood with anything.  
"Kaedo........"  
he sobbed, oh god, his last known relative dying in his arms.  
He held his pale face, held his cheeks, covering his wrists.  
He looked up into the sky, begging his brothers and sisters not to do this to him.  
He saw a fish splash in the stream next to him.  
He stuck a rag in there and washed his arms of, covering them in bandages.  
He could sense it was to far now.  
He looked across the way to see a deer, it watched him.  
No. It couldn't be Ymir, her soul was inside him. He took her.....  
He placed his head in his hands.  
He couldn't.  
He couldn't use his powers to save him...


	13. A dyad

Sandy turned on her heel, leaping over to help Monkey, she pointed her weapon at Devari snarling. She idly wondered where Pigsy had gone of to.  
She decided it wasn't that important at the minute. Davari was still annoying. He had hisnfists rated, not even a bruise on him yet. It seemed Hakuru and him where both immortal demons. Teamed up. She glanced to Trip, she was fighting against Wolfzug the earth bender, she had help of Annie and Bonnie. She had plum purple and dark blue lighting dripping all over her body. Her freckles sparkling, she looked cool.. No.. God like.  
She glanced to Monkey, he had golden fire, lighting up his fits, golden and yellow lighting running over his body. His eyes a gold colour. Sandy had never seen him with full powers so she guessed that was why he looked so badass.  
She could feel her lighting trickle out, it was unfamiliar, it frizzled over her skin, but never electrocuted her.  
She could sense the water inside there body, in the air, outside of the earth far away.  
She was using all of her powers at once. The thing with rage modes is that the gods is easy to kill from an injury though. They don't heal until the rage modes of.  
Sandy knew this from past experiences. She still wasn't used to the way it crackled, the way a deep feeling inside her knew it would nt hurt her.  
She snarled, crackling all over.  
She flicked her hand out feeling the water around everywhere. She moved her hand, knocking Davari off balance. She glanced down at her hands. She could control the water in blood.  
She grinned, crunching his bones, watching him squirm feeling a power run through her. A rush. She could control people and they wouldn't be able to fight back. She had trouble controlling Hakuru though. Maybe it only worked on demons and humans. Because Hakuru was a demon born immortal like a god.  
So she couldn't control everything.  
But she loved the way his bones snapped and distorted. Monkey dodged a high kick from Hakuru, he flew a fire ball at her, she jumped back snarling.  
"Golds the most powerful fire.", He could recite the master explaining to him, "Orange is the weakest, then yellow, then black, then green, then gold. Black fire benders where all whipped out many years ago. They where another subform made by God-king grey, like the Zefs, but they could bend black fire. The only known soul to be able to bend green fire is Demon-Queen Hakuru. I can bend yellow fire, along with a few others on the council of non-bloods. Orange is the main fire gods bend."  
He glanced to Sandy.  
"Water benders colours don't differ. They are all blue. But there abilities do. Most benders can just bend water, or freeze. Some can bend plants, vines, etc. rare ones are lucky to be able to water heal. But only special ones born on a blue moon can blood bend, make tsunamis, and sometimes create storms."  
He watched as Sandy cracked his bones, her face evil, she looked like she was enjoying it tremendously.  
He looked to Annie.  
"Earth benders can control the earth. Most can control stone and ground. Some sand. More rare is lava bending. But some can be hybrids of water and earth gods, known s forest gods, they can control plants and soil. Enriching forests. Like some non-bloods and Gwen. Rocky is the most powerful, he can do all of it. But hes a creator, we're wired differently, we where born with them. me? I was not no. I protect the scrolls.."  
He looked over to a handcuffed Hizg.  
"Air benders aren't well known, some young bloods are lucky enough to be born with a connection to it, but learning it is tricky. To my knowledge air benders controls the wind. Some can control tornados. Some can even fly. Although. that may be a myth.."  
Hakuru kicked him, then threw a fire ball at him, he jumped in the air, landing backwards but regaining his posture, he kicked like he was doing sun combos but he was sending fire at her. It flowed like gold, like the hot sun.  
She snarked, and did a double kick, flipping over and a trail of fire sprouted from the ground, monkey fire forced it back, getting somewhat used to this power up.  
They both danced the flames licking the other, an array of green against gold. Enemy against enemy.  
Sandy finished Davari of and turned to help Trip.  
Trip leaped up jumping higher than usual before she slammed her foot against his face. He growled and kicked and punched, it looked like an awkward dance. Trip threw his fist die, before leaping ver him and punching his back. She felt lighter than air.  
She leaped up and kicked him with both feet, doing a back flip and landing perfectly.  
It was weird though, because shed never done any of these things before in her life.  
Wolfzug flattened over and Sandy blood bend him over to the others, he flopped own and they tied him up.  
Trip glanced to Sandy, both of them breathing heavily. The adrenaline rush fading along with there rage modes. The stars disappeared and her hair turned from a see-through star shine to brown again. The lighting flickered of and so did Sandys. She felt limp, her legs buckling underneath her. She puked and Trip helped her of to the side with the parents.  
"I-Im good. First time blood bending."  
Monkey used the last of his strength to fire a wave of fire at her. He exhaled, and collapsed.  
He was exhausted.  
Hakuru grinned, but saw her demons where either mishmashes bones (Davari), or locked up. She grabbed her dagger holding it against his neck.  
"Give me the scrolls. Or I'll kill him."  
Suddenly birds squawked, and sounds of rumbling came from the clearing.  
Pigsy came out, holding the scrolls, his pitch fork, a menacing smile on his face.  
"Put him down.", He snarled, the Skys rumbling, he looked to his left, Kaedo grinned, meeting his mothers gaze.  
He was riding a dragon.  
"Put him down."  
Hakuru glanced between them, they looked lie to different sides to the same coin. A dyad in the balance. She was one with Grey.  
Now her own son was one with Pigsy.  
Something felt different though, Kaedo looked half dead, his wrists covered in blooded bandages.  
She grinned, he was still the weak boy 700 years ago.  
"Why? He killed me. He stopped us from getting the scrolls. Now I've had to hurt you for them.."  
Kaedo blinked, his lips parting.  
"Pigsy snarled at her,"You only wanted to bring him back. Grey was your soulmate, your dyad. I felt it when he died a piece of you did to. Kaedos my dyad. My soulmate. I know weird. But he controls the balance as much as I do now. You see. I gave him half of my life essence. He's a god of balance as much as I am. Yin and yang. A dyad. He controls the good, and I control the evil."  
Hakuru glance between them her eyes and hands trembling.  
"W-What?"  
Monkey woke up and elbowed her escaping her.  
He went over by Trip and Sandy.  
"Ok. So why is Kaedo riding a dragon?"  
Sandy brushed him off.  
"Sh its getting good."  
Kaedo hopped of the dragon and stroked its snout, before he looked down at her.  
"Mum. I'm not your son anymore."  
Hakuru blinked.  
"W-Wat?"  
Pigsy stood next to him.  
"Because of you ive had to break my vow. Hakuru Earth Caroll what do you have to say for yourself? Infront of all these people?"  
She glanced between the poeple.  
"I hope you all die. Grey will be alive. Even if its the last thing I do."  
Pigsy sighed, leaned down and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
"Wrong answer."  
he sucked her life essence out, inhaling her powers.  
He felt sick afterwards but Kaedo didnt look remorseful, he grabbed the dagger and stabbed her, over and over again.  
Crying.  
Pigsy strolled up to Hizg and Wolfzug.  
"So. You degenerates, die or lion the shaman and-"  
Kaedo threw the knife down and strolled yp to Pigsy.  
"Can you not kill the shaman? He's been like a dad to me. As much as a demon could. Hizg and Wolfzug are hard wired to follow orders, unlike my mum the others had less control. Don't kill them make them your guards.. oh! Knights of Eden."  
Pigsy shrugged, "If they get ou of line you're killing them."  
"Wait, you mean.. I can energy bend to?"  
Pigsy hummed as he sat down by the others.  
Sandy hugged him sobbing.  
Kaedo sat awkwardly down, he glanced to Trip who was hugging Monkey.  
"So.. No hug for me?"  
They all smiled and hugged him tight.  
He smiled.  
His family.  
In how weird it was and all.


	14. Blood and bonds

Kaedo and the others all waved good bye. The quest wasn’t over and the time they spent at Pigsys old home had been good.  
Kaedo gave Bonnie a kiss and promised he’d be back to see her again.  
They had set of on the quest.  
It was like nothing had changed.  
It was.  
Kaedo felt everything, every single life, every single someone died, he felt it. He idly wondered if he could create a dragon again. Probably not, it took a lot out of him and it had only been a day.  
He couldn’t look at his hands, almost seeing the cracks of his mums blood. Her dead body he stabbed over and over in rage. Pigsy or should he say Eden bumped shoulders with him.  
“Hey Kaedo. Sandy wants you to make a Hawk..”  
Kaedo accepted his challenge and tredonto focus. He had made humans before. Like his grandmother. He had been the one to make Gaxin, Of course he controlled him. It was why it was hard to get his personality right around Trip. Because no one else knew of his real personality other than her.   
Kaedo just decided to belittle her and put her down so she didn’t question it.   
Even more funnier, or sad, the others joined in.  
Kaedo didn’t want to kill her anymore. But seeing her this pained tore him apart even more.  
He watched as the hawk flew up and around,  
landing on a branch next to Sandy. She looked so happy and she stroked its chest.  
“So proud.”  
He looked back at Trip and Monkey who where holding hands, the bond was getting weaker but it didn’t look like they wherent going to hold hands anymore.

“They have my mothers and fathers powers.”, Pigsy explained as they made there way to a secluded spot.  
“What? But I’m a human..”, Trip said confused.  
Pigsy looked awkward.  
“Yeah well.. Not anymore.”  
Trips brows furrowed in confusion and she stood up quickly.  
“I.. No. why.. I’m just a girl.”  
Pigsy stood up to and held her shoulders in his hands. He was comforting.  
“The balance would break if it was anyone else. They chose you because your the perfect person for this Trip. Monkey defeated Hakuru, and you basically have done impossible tasks. They have always been there watching over both of you.”  
Trip looked faint so did Moneky. This was a lot. Kaedo looked up at Pigsy, wanting him to go on.  
“You guys, are the heirs to there powers. The next line of creatods. I will teach you everything I can. And Kaedo will carry on teaching you after I die, if I die. I’m hard to kill. Anyway. I’m your teacher.”

He let the hawk do its own thing and he stalked forward. He still couldn’t get his mothers death out of his head. It was so quick. So silent. She was alive and now she’s dead.  
Pigsy probably could fire bend now aswell, he inherits there powers when he takes there souls into his.   
Kaedo could feel the trees, the grass, everything was part of a cycle. They would be here long after he was gone. And long after that.   
The birds tweeted and the sky was blue and clear. He walked through the last of the garden of Eden and wondered why Pigsy came out here and stayed there for who knows how long.  
He brushed his fingers against the bark of a tree, feeling the energy under him. He wondered if he could plant bend, maybe.   
He had Ymir’s powers. He didn’t deserve this really.   
Pigsy could have let him die.  
But he didn’t.   
Kaedo owed his life to him now.  
He would follow him and protect his soulmate now.

“Sandy. Blood bended?!”  
“Yeah? So what? You sound so surprised.”  
Pigsy chuckled nervously and smiled to her.  
“Blood benders where another experiment Grey did. Sandy, your not a god.”  
Sandy stared at him, colour leaving her pale face. She looked like her heart had snapped.  
“Sandy, your an immortal demon with maybe a few god genes. You have some demon in there to be able to blood bend. Only students of Ren could blood bend. And they where Rens children and grandchildren. And I was certain they all died. The black fire benders who trained under Hakuru all did. Maybe not if your alive. And Zefs where another experiment but I’m sure Kaedo knows already. He didn’t do any Earth or air though.”, Pigsy explained and Sandy looked like she was going to faint.  
“I-I’m...”  
“Good Sandy. It doesn’t matter what you are. It’s what you do. Blood bending is a powerful skill to have. Don’t worry. My mother and father have chose you for a reason.”  
She nodded her dread fading.  
“Do they feel the balance to?”  
“Partly. I can feel it and change it, they only feel when it’s bad, they only really help me when I need to change it.”  
“Wait. So you knew the master was going to die?”  
Pigsy shook his head.  
“No. That’s not how my powers work. I assure you even if I did, I wouldn’t change it because I vowed never to use my powers again. But I broke the vow... And Kaedo and Sandy you have to learn to find balance and not go towards the temptations of evil. With out thoughts we make the world. And with my powers I make the scales perfectly balanced.”

Kaedo still felt confused about a lot of things.  
“Pigsy. Why is the soul bond going now?”  
Pigsy met Kaedos eyes and walked next to him both of them breathing in the essences of the woods.  
“Because they needed it so they could transfer there powers safely without killing Trip or him. But now that it is, it’s going. Kaedo. There’s a lot I have to explain. I need to teach you aswell as them. This won’t be quick. They need to learn eveything. I need to know you’ll help me.”  
“Pigsy. I’m your soulmate, we both are part of the balance. You don’t need to ask me twice. I’ll help you. I’ll help and learn. I mean. It’s ohr duty now. It’s our turn to raise the world again. We still have the scrolls to get and.. We’ll do it together. All of us.”  
Pigsy smirked and hugged him.  
“Yeah. We will.”


	15. Blankets of love

Kaedo looked over at the group.  
Pigsy had gotten Trip and Monkey sat crossed legged and meditating.  
Kaedo almost scoffed at this ‘teaching’.  
He guessed it was because they seemed to be able to control there powers of the fight.  
He rolled his sleeves down, and slipped of the bandages. Staring down at the three slices.  
He covered them up, ashamed mostly.  
It was his fault Pigsy had to break his vow.  
And now he oughed his life to Pigsy.  
He sighed as Sandy sat next to him.  
“Go away.”  
Sandy crossed her arms.  
“Kaedo....Pigsy.. Mentioned to me what happened.”  
He couldn’t meet her blue gaze. He couldn’t do anything.  
He could feel tears prick his eyes.  
His mother and father are dead.  
Pigsy is his only relative now.

What kind of clinical thing was fate?  
"It doesn't matter.", He spat, his eyes slicing through hers. He looked so hurt, his demons inside of those eyes.  
Sandy shook her head, her lips pulled into a comforting smile.  
She took his hand in her own, "Kaedo.."  
He took his hand away, her voice melting his insides. No.  
No.  
He doesn't deserve to feel these things.  
He deserves to be tossed aside and thrown away.  
"Sandy, leave me alone."  
She complied to his wishes, walking over and sitting next to her new lover? Partner? Boyfriend? What ever he was to her.  
"Pigsy. Hows the teaching going?"  
Pigsy stratched his beard, before grinning at her.  
"Nothing you need to worry about.", He patted her head, "Ok sandy? I have a job for you..."

"Go away."  
Sandy pursed her lips, looking at the moody boy.  
"Kaedo.. Please? I need your help. You know some bending moves don't you?"  
Kaedo, who was sulking in a clearing, scoffed up at the water god. She gave him puppy eyes.   
"No. I don't know those sorts of things."  
"Really?"  
He screwed his eyes shut and exhaled, annoyed.  
"Sandy.. I'm not in the mood for conversations ok just go and annoy someone else."

Kaedo wouldn't ever admit how much it hurt him to subtly push his new family away.  
He had a new family, and he hated it.  
He didn't deserve it.   
He killed his real family. Why does he deserve this one?   
Sandy acting like a concerned aunt, teaching him so much cool stuff. Reading him poetry.   
The quest used to be simple.  
Now.  
It felt wrong. His heart ached and he couldn't figure anything out. he felt conflicted things left right and centre.  
Trip was like a mum, caring, always making sure he was well fed.  
Monkey was a tough one, but a real softy after it all.  
Pigsy was Pigsy, a chef, a carer, he loved them all. He wanted redemption for his sins, but he liked the relaxation of the riches.  
Sandy wanted comfort, and aloneness, the calmness of her sewers and the mist mashed of above, only staying because of her love of her gods and human.  
Tripitaka town into a quest after the scholars death. Wanting signs and reasons to prove she is doing it right. The weight of everything on her shoulders. She wont admit it but she would give it up to be with the scholar in a heart beat.  
Monkey wanted to atone a world he made, from his greed and rebellious nature, he caused this world, and all he wants is to prove his worth.   
And Kaedo...  
Well...  
He joined the quest to get the scrolls and bring his father and mother back to life.  
What now?  
His reason for staying is simple, he owes Pigsy his life.  
One in a fleeting moment he didn't want, one in a fleeting moment he hated.  
Now he has a new family, and he wants them to leave him as-well.  
To abandon him, because he doesn't deserve their gentle hugs, and kisses, and reassuring words, and their love.  
He would wrap himself in their love, like it was a blanket, holding them close to his heart, because he loves them back. And he's hurting, because all he wants to do is burn the blanket, watch the flames engulf it and watch it burn. Watch it turn into ash. Watch them disappear and leave, watch them leave him.   
So he watches as sandy walks away, and hates himself.


End file.
